Five Fights At Freddy's: Global Hunt
by ItalianGod22
Summary: The second installment to Five Fights At Freddy's is here! Dust was given the mission of a life time. Kill his old Foes The Fazzbear crew in order to stop their violent deeds. But the Old group is not all that he has to stop...
1. Lives After

**Lives After,**

After the incident with Foxy, Dust and Ash had good lives. Dust took a job as an assassin going around the world killing all evil in hopes of world peace. Ash still stayed at home because she was pregnant with a puppy on the way. Dust was worried that the pup would get hurt inside of her so she agreed to stay home.

But in this time frame Dust has gotten some pretty weird hallucinations. Like he was in a different world. But these hallucinations were real because after one night a box appeared in his room. Ash saw it too and freaked her out.

This box held something weird it had a tiny version of the Marionette but sometimes it changed its eyes from black to white and I figured it out there was two people inside of it because when its eyes turned white it sounded different and he called himself Mike. The thing had blond hair for Christ sakes. (Ok you can guess what story he is from.)

But Dust and Ash got used to it and the "hallucinations" because they made pretty good friends with the people on the other side. Everybody was hooked up with a partner and there was a family of Foxes.

I could name a few couples like a chicken with a yellow bear, A bunny with a normal brown bear, and another chicken with a fox witch they called the fox Foxy Jr. They were one big happy family of animatronics.

Well there is a single one and his name is Fang well he was taken before his wife died for some unknown reason. But I and he get along.

(Ok I'm giving enough clues what story am I talking about?)

But its nine months after the incident now and Ash was due anytime now for the pup and Dust was really getting exited. Like very excited he was so excited for this to happen that he would always be around Ash with phone in hand ready for when she would have the contractions.

Dust was worried about some things. What if the pup isn't actually his and what if it was a still born. If it was a still born he would need to report to prison immediately for his life term. Oh how he dread that day like it was the end of the world. He was so worried that he made a few hundred shanks just to be safe but he was reassured by many doctors that the baby was healthy and he had nothing to worry about. But Dust was still on the defensive just in case.

But one day Dust got a message that would turn his life upside down. One message that would make his job a whole lot harder. Not one target was issued to him but multiple. He had to go and kill his old enemy's.

He got this phone call about a few moments after he had finished his dinner with Ash. It was his manager.

"Well Dust I have a mission for you. Others have tried but failed." The Manger says over the phone.

"What is it Boss?" Dust asks.

"Well remember your old enemy's Dust?" The Manager asks.

"Yeh the Fazzbear faggots." Dust says with increasing anger. Dust gets kind soda over the edge when he is reminded about them.

"Well guess who are your new targets are?" The Manager asks.

"Do I get a check if I'm right?" Dust asks back.

"Ok so you know about your targets. So now tomorrow come by for your briefing." The manager says but then quickly hangs up the phone.

I go into the living room and give Ash the news.

"Well Ash I just got off the phone with my boss and he wants me to go kill the Fazzbear crew." Dust says while looking straight at Ash's pregnant belly. "I won't be back for a few days but I hope I don't miss the birth of my child."

Ash just stares at Dust with a worried look. "Are you sure that it's going to be for a few days?" Ash asks with a worried tone.

"I am sure." Dust says with a reassuring tone but what he did not know that he would be out for a few months or even years. "But hey maybe when we dream we can go to that world and we can see each other there."

"Ok." Ash says about to cry. Dust sees this and hugs Ash. She embraces Dust and cries into his shoulder. Dust pulls her out of the hug and kisses her cheek.

Ash lets out a small blush and a smile and she kisses me back. We were making-Out on the couch and then she let out a small moan. I loved when she made those moans just turned me on.

After twenty minutes of making out we just watched T.V together and looked at the internet at some of the adventures that people were writing about us and other writers but our adventure was better.

"OH my god that part with you ripping Freddy a new one." Ash says laughing.

"Yes I tried to make it extra gory so that motherfucker that was watching us could go to work." Dust says joining in on the laughter.

"Well Baby I need to ask you something?" Dust says getting up and going on one knee. Ash knew what was coming up. "Ash can you make me the happiest Wolf alive and marry me?" Dust pulls out a really expensive diamond ring.

"YES!" Ash shouted "YES PLEASE MARRY ME!" Ash quickly hugged Dust and they went right back to making out.

***Well that is the first chapter for ya hope to see you in the next chapter.**

***Plus I'm sorry for making these chapters short it's because I run out of ideas fast so please bear with me.**


	2. Getting New Toys

**Getting New Toys,**

I and Ash woke up the next day, everything was normal… She made breakfast while I watched T.V but she was worried. I kept telling her I would come home by Christmas... Today was November the Eleventh and I had an entire month to fulfill the promise.

She was crying and I felt this pain… With my father being on "Trips" all the time. I quotation this because he left when I was ten and never came back until I was in my twenty's. But he came back in a coffin. Turns out he was missing all this time and he was whacked by the mafia in Los Santos. That's why we moved here when I was eleven.

I got up remembering this and I hugged the sad Wolf while she was making breakfast. "Hey I will send letters Ash does that make you feel better?" Dust asked while wiping a lone tear of her face.

She looked at me feeling somewhat better but she said. "I want you home by Christmas and you got to promise."

"I promise." I said back.

She just smiled and continued making breakfast. She made eggs and bacon like the first Breakfast that I made when she came here... We enjoyed every bite… I know she did.

After we finished our breakfast I got a phone call...

"So are you ready?" The manager asked.

"I'll be down there in a few." I answered.

I went over to Ash with my brief case and suit and kissed her on the cheek. "Ok I'll be back by Christmas." I say as I walk towards the door "Want any souvenirs?"

"Um…. Maybe a... I don't know just surprise me." Ash says as I got to the door. I blew her a kiss and I walked outside and closed the door.

**20 minutes later at an undisclosed location,**

I parked the car outside the place that we were supposed to meet. I got outside the car and stood outside of it.

Still waiting I got a text.

_You alone? ~Unknown Number_

_Yah you? ~Dust the Wolf_

_Ok I will be with you shortly. ~Unknown Number._

For another minute I was standing there bored out of my mind when van pulled up behind me. My manager came out and gestured me towards his van.

"So you are ready?" The manager asks. He was in his Forty's with white hair. He says it is his style. But I think it was weird for his age. Tall and thin was making him look weak but he was stronger than Rocky and that motherfucker can fight. Rocking his shades and a white suit and red tie. He likes his employees to dress formal for the meet ups so we look fierce but I like my style.

"Yah I was ready for months." I answer back.

"Ok get in the van." He says pulling me in the van.

**3 Hours later at the base in the desert,**

The van doors swung open and I saw the familiar base sitting there. I smelled the desert air.

I got out of the back of the van and a man come out of the driver's side. He was a silent fellow but I did not care he escorted me into the building and into a lobby. I see the clerk and she looked at me and picked up the phone

"VIP is here." I hear her say into the phone.

She hangs up and she points me and the man to the elevator that opened its doors. We both went inside of it and he pressed the Fifty Sixth floor.

Then I hear the elevator say. "Going down." As the elevator started going down I got nervous. But I shrugged it off when we got down to our destination.

The doors pulled open and I saw a room with a map of the world stretched out all across the room a Hundred feet away. Red dots were marking points on the map.  
>I saw rows and rows of computers with people sitting down at them typing and receiving calls on their phones. But I was escorted to a door left of the elevator.<p>

As we entered the dark room I saw one light and it shined on the Manager who was standing looking at the wall behind him.

"Sit down." He commanded and another light shined on a chair.

I sat down and he started briefing me.

"You know your targets I suppose?" He asks

"Yah I know boss." I answered him and he looked at me smiling.

"Ok let me tell you how your mission is played out… All of your targets are spread around the world. Foxy Jr. Is in Boston, Massachusetts. Chica is in Tokyo, Japan. Bonnie is in Moscow, Russia. Lastly Freddy is in Rome, Italy. But Mr. Fazzbear is at an unknown location." The manager says pointing at a smaller version of the map outside. "You got to get the information out of Freddy because all of the others don't know but Freddy does."

"So do I go for him first?" I ask.

"Who Freddy? No you got to kill the rest first to lower the morale of the army you got to face to get to them." He admits.

"Army? What I thought I defeated them months ago." I say shocked.

"Yes but they rebuilt themselves and got stronger." He says. "So your gear is more so to say upgraded." The wall that was behind him illuminates to reveal a shit ton of new gear mostly weapons but there was a backpack in the center.

"What is that?" I ask as I point at the backpack.

"An Exo-Suit." He says giving me the pack. "Try it on."

As I put it on I felt a shock to my back and I fell to the floor. "What the fuck is it doing?" I ask in pain.

"It is bonding to you." He says. "What it does it implants into your spine and takes partial control of your nervous system."

I feel it taking over but it ends as soon as the backpack stretches out and connects to my arms and legs. Some pieces witched made my fists had an electrical charge.

"What's this on my knuckles?" I ask as I see an electrical pulse come out of the glove.

"It's some sort of Taser go on test it." He says while the door opens and a guy charges at me.

I punched him once and he fell to the floor twitching. I look at my fists and ask. "Cool does it kill Animatronics easily?"

"Well it's like an EMP to them but it doesn't work it will punch like ten men." He says smiling.

He explains the guns that I can use on the mission. He explains that no civilians can be harmed by my hands so my Exo-Suit was fitted with technology to tell me not to shoot at unarmed people. Something in the brain that tells me.

"Well witch weapons do you want to use?" He asks.

I pick the two Silenced M9's and the Silenced ASR50 plus a Honey Badger just in case I go close quarters.

"Good choice Dust." He says. "We will be dropping you off in Boston because Foxy Jr. Is closer so we will hit him first. The army he has does not know about you so you can go and kill him easy but when he goes then they will get suspicious. But the cameras will tell them the answer. Do you understand?"

I nod in agreement.

"Ok the plane will be lifting off in one hour… Briefing dismissed." He said then we all got up and out of the room.

***Sorry the second chapter took so long to get out but I was hammered with Homework so I missed a day.**


	3. Going To Boston

**Going to Boston,**

As I got up and left the room I was stopped by my silent friend. He was giving me a look a weird look and then hugged me like he was saying good luck. I broke the embrace thing it's kind of gay and turned to go to the elevator.

I got inside of it and went up to the top floor where the girl was working and she gave me a horrid look. "You know killing is not a good living you kill tons of innocent lives out there and get a bigger paycheck than all of us." She started to bitch and complain about it. I just flipped her the bird and I walked out the door.

As I walked out the door the light singed me but I got used to the very bright light that dazed me. I looked around to see an airport right outside. The Manager made it convenient for us when we travel when he made the airport plus less arrests.

I walked towards the Airport I started getting thoughts. Just thoughts about what if I died. My son would not be without a father and Ash oh Ash she would be devastated. I cried a little when that thought came to mind. But never or less after this thought was over I found myself in front of the hanger that I was supposed to be going to. I found this out by the note that was left by my suitcase.

I went inside the large white and black hanger and saw the Manager by the plane ready for takeoff. The plane was black with a red stripe by the tailfin.

The Manager saw me and waved at me. I walked with my suitcase in hand towards him.

"You ready?" He asks as I got to him and shaking his hand.

"Oh I have been ready for all of this time man lets go." I say excitedly knowing I would end them once and for all.

"That's the spirit. Just like I remembered in training." He says patting me on the back.

We both went to the plane and got inside of it. It was a jet with Kaki leather seats that were so comfortable it feels like a warm long hug from Ash. But I went straight to the cargo bay to deposit my luggage into the storage and went straight for the front row seat grabbing a soda from the fridge on the way. I sat down and got relaxed on the seat and the Manager strolled in the jet and sat down next to me. The jet door shut and the jet started to turn on the pilot was revving up the engine.

"So how is the wife Dust?" The Manager asks.

"She is doing well I made a promise that I needed to be back by Christmas and I never brake promises." Dust says looking at his clenched fist.

The plane now fully turned on was taxiing out to the runway.

"Do we have clearance to fly?" The pilot asks into the radio.

"You do just watch out you got a storm going to Boston better avoid it." Air traffic control says. "Plus you have greenlight."

"Ok. Thanks control ten-four." The pilot says activating the engines at full speed and we started moving. As we reached about 120Mph we started to lift off. We were heading to Boston now.

**3 Hours later near Massachusetts,**

We were near the west part of Massachusetts when I heard the Pilot announced we would be there in a hour or two and I got exited. I was so exited I just waned to jump out of the plane and teleport there right now but I was better than that so I was just sitting there shaking in excitement.

"Oh I bet you want to kill that Fox don't ya." The manager asks seeing that I was all exited and jittery.

"Hell yes I want to rip his head off and show it to the kids and those bastard Animatronics there." I yell so loud I disturb the Pilot from his flying.

"Well we will be there in no time so just sit back and relax man." He says while picking up a magazine and starting to read it. I just relaxed and just fell asleep.

**Jump when we land,**

I was snoozing when I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Hey wake the fuck up man were here." The man says.

I recognized him he was my best friend from Boston his name was Rick. Rick was a full born Bostonian with his thick accent. We met at a recruitment in Planes-Ville we quickly became friends and became partners in crime but he was shipped to Boston because of unknown reasons. He was a medium build with a shirt on that says "I love Boston" and chino pants.

"So Dust what brings you man? When the Boss said you were coming I flipped and drove here." Rick says while I got up.

I just stared at him looking serious then a smile came across my face and I Bro-Hugged him.

"Ahh here to kill the Fazzbear crew mate." I say coming out of the hug.

"Hey same cause respect." Rick says banging his chest with his fist. "Yo say hello to your partner."

"Oh what shit niggah that's awesome let me get my gear." I say going to the cargo bay to get my things.

We leave the plane twenty minutes later to go outside the airport Rick asks me a fuck-ton of questions.

"Geez do you have a list dude?" I ask as we leave the airport.

"No they just come to my mind." Rick says as a limo pulls up in front of us the door opens to reveal a female white wolf dressed in a white suit with a white fedora with blue eyes that just stared at me.

"Hey Rick is this Dust?" The wolf says as we both get in the Limo and we start driving.

"Dust meet Lynda this is going to be your Partner I am just information." Rick says sadly.

"Nice to meet ya." I say shaking her hand.

She blushed. "Nice to meet you too I am just so star struck man I love your work." She says almost freaking out.

"Hey not a problem man I love fans" I say. "Want an autograph?"

She looked at me funny and screamed "Yes I would love it."

"Where?" I asked.

"Here." She says opening her suit to reveal a bra with some big tits. Oh man if I wasn't engaged oh I would have fucked her already. But I just smiled and signed her chest. The writing says "To my Biggest fan Lynda." With a marker she gave me.

"Thanks Dust I appreciate it." She says putting her suit back on.

"No problem partner." I say but she blushed again.

'Fans... Just great.' A voice said in my head.

**Time jump 20 minutes later,**

We arrive at the hotel witch was across the street from the Freddy Fazzbears that my target was in.

"Hey lets scope out the place." Says Lynda going across the street to the pizzeria. But I stopped her before she got across the street.

"Tomorrow Lynda." I say dragging her across the street into the hotel lobby while Rick was getting us a room.

"Can I have a room please?" Rick asks.

The woman at the desk just looks at him with a stupid look. "Sir you can't come here with your dogs." She says pointing at me and Lynda.

I overhear this and walk over to the desk and grab the woman by the shirt and started to scream at her. "YOU FUCKING RACEIST DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH A WOLF OR FURRIES? HUH DO YOU BECAUSE ILL KILL YA RIGHT HERE AND NOW AND JUST GET US A ROOM KEY."

She looks at me scared and grabs one of the penthouse keys and gives it to me. I drop her in her chair and she says nervously. "Uh e-enjoy y-your s-s-stay." She began to stutter. But I just slapped her across the face and Lynda and Rick were looking at me astonished as I walked to the elevator steamed.

"Come on lets go guys." I say pointing towards the elevator.

They hastily followed afraid now knowing my rage and we went up to the penthouse.

**Ok guys sorry again for the long ass wait but I just did not have the time.**

**Plus I need OCs for my story I mainly need villains they can be Furry or Animatronic your pick. Oh and I need a reason why you want to be in the story. **


	4. The Fox Hunt Begins

**The Fox Hunt Begins,**

"Ohh why do we look at this dudes a penthouse with only one room." Lynda says with a smile while we enter the penthouse. I knew what she was thinking she wanted to sleep with me in the same room.

"Maybe Dust and I would stay in the bedroom and Rick camps out the couch." She says.

"Hey that would be a good idea." I say going with it I was going to let her down slow before she could make a move on me.

I looked at her and she let out a blush.

Well the penthouse if you were asking was huge, like a big ass kitchen, a medium sized living room at the center and the bedroom in the back.

The living room had a white wooly rug with a same color couch sitting on top of it. In front of the couch was a glass table with a small black box saying "Enjoy your stay Foxy Jr." I thought that was strange but I shrugged it off like it was nothing. The Flat screen TV in front of the table hanging a few feet off the ground. Behind the TV was a wall but beside the wall on both sides were windows so you can see Boston and its full glory to it being overrun with Mexicans and various types of Spanish people in their cheap cars but they were going to the Fagbears across the street with their children in hand.

"Soon." I thought looking out the window clenching my fist.

The kitchen was just a just plain and just simple but I still liked the style. Like I was home. I just thought back to Ash all alone and sad that I was gone. A tear dropped down from my eye to my snout then to the ground when I thought about her.

I got a knock at the door and I turned to look in the peephole. It was Foxy Jr. and some of his goons.

"Hey let me in you are in the wrong Penthouse. LET ME THE FUCK IN." He shouted while banging on the door with is metallic fist. This made Lynda and Rick come into the living room but I turned around to make a hand gesture to silence them.

"Who is that?" Lynda whispered.

"Target one." I whispered back

"What he owns this room?" Rick whispered more quietly as the banging stopped.

Then the Fox shouted "What target one? Who is this? Let me in."

"Shit Lynda answer the door me and Rick will hide." Dust whispers into Lynda's ear and she let out a nod.

As I planed me and Rick hid in the bathroom with it cracked open so we could see. I slipped a thumbs up out the door and she noded.

She opened the door to see Foxy Jr. and some goons bust in with pistols in hand ready to shoot.

I pulled out my M9 just in case shit hit the fan and silently clocked it. I heard footsteps coming my way while a conversation could be heard between Foxy Jr. and Lynda.

"So are you sure that this was all of a misunderstanding?" Foxy Jr. asked more calm.

"Yes I'm just a journalist for the Boston Globe." She answers back showing her camera and her fake press pass. It looked real enough to convince him it was legit. "My partner Rick is in the bathroom right now he will be out in a minute."

One of the goons knocked on the door and Rick lets acts like he was taking a massive shit. I almost cracked up but I kept it to myself.

"Well did you guys eat at _Taco Bell_ today?" Foxy Jr. asks while making a disgusted face.

"Yah I just love eating their Burrito's." Lynda answered back.

Foxy Jr. just let out a smile and said. "Hey can we chat in more private." But his voice was more like maniacal like he was going to do something. "Hey how about the bedroom?" He asks.

Lynda nervous nods and walks into the bedroom and Foxy Jr. follows with his tail wagging.

"Holy fuck he is going to rape her." I whisper getting steamed.

"What that monster taking advantage of an innocent girl." Rick whispers.

**Lynda's POV,**

Foxy and I walk into the bedroom and he sits down on the bed. He gestures me to sit next to him and I sat next to him. I pull a notepad out and start to ask him questions. Legit journalist questions.

"So what got this company so popular?" Lynda asks.

"Well." Foy Jr. says trying to remember. "Well that thing with Dust… Well he is somewhere and we need to. 'Get Him' so to say and save the company." He starts to explain how Dust is the enemy to the company and he needs to be terminated.

I wrote all of this down. I hope Dust was listening in to this because I felt like something was going to happen.

"Well how does a beautiful wolf get into journalism?" He asks love struck.

"Well when I was little I like how the news people got respected. So I just wanted a job at the Globe as also." I explained nervously.

"Well I could give you the respect that you want and more." Foxy Jr. says inching closer to me and licking my cheek.

"Uh I am flattered. But I am going out with someone." I say as an excuse but he just advanced his lips towards mine and kissed me.

I tried fighting back but he was too strong and he was on top of me kissing me on the neck. I let out a shriek in fear as he was ripping of my pants to reveal my pink underwear and then ripping of my suit reviling my pink bra.

"Holy fuck I am going to get raped." I thought as Foxy Jr. took of his pants and Boxers to reveal a big ass member. I struggled but he put his hook to my neck and said in my ear in a seductive tone. "You move and I kill you. You understand nod once."

**Dust's POV,**

I heard a cry for help from the bedroom. It was Lynda. But I heard the bed squeaking.

"Fuck man she is raping her." I whisper. I put two and two together and jumped to the conclusion.

I held my M9 and started to count to ten.

"You fucking crazy you will be shot you stupid." Rick whispers to me.

When I reached one I said. "Risk I gotta take."

Then I busted out of the bathroom and ran straight to the bedroom and busted down the door and saw the most horrific sight.

Lynda was getting raped alright and she was not liking it but Foxy Jr. looks like he is having the time of his life but all was interrupted by me busting in the room aiming a gun at Foxy Jr. but he quickly grabbed Lynda and had his hook to her neck.

"Oh did I interrupt the rape that's happening?" I ask.

"Well yes she was loving it so it's not called rape. Isn't that right Lynda you were liking it right?" Foxy Jr. asks pressing the hook to her neck more.

She nodded but I knew she wasn't liking it.

"So Dust take a seat. Let us talk buddy." He says pointing his free hand to the chair located next the door witch was completely gone off its hinges and on the floor on the left.

I sit down still aiming my gun to him and he was still holding Lynda hostage.

"Well Dust what brings you here to the place America all started?" Foxy Jr. asks.

"Well you would probably know with this gun pointed at ya." I answer getting angry.

"Hey settle down man am I fucking your girlfriend? Oh I bet mine is bigger than yours." He says with a hardy laugh.

Some of his goons enter the room. They are Foxy look-alikes but one was blue and black with hazel eyes and the other was full on red with golden eyes. They saw me and pointed their pistols at me.

"Should we shoot boss?" The blue Foxy asks.

"Ok go ahead I need to finish with Lynda over here." Foxy Jr. says just going back to fucking her.

The Foxy look-alikes pointed their guns at me and I teleported away. Confused they looked at echoer and then a blade goes through the Red Foxy's heart killing him instantly. The blue and black Foxy started to fire at me with his pistol but I just punched him with my fist witch sent him flying out of the Hotel to the ground below.

Foxy Jr. stopped and turned around to see one corpse and a hole in the wall.

"Oh you have taken care of my goons. Well you are going to go after me I presume?" Foxy Jr. asks.

I just look at him with a death stare. He looks at me back.

"Well I got to run with my bitch bye." He says grabbing Lynda and jumping out the building through the hole. He lands twenty stories down and starts to run down the street with gun in hand shooting in the air to get people out of the way.

I teleport out of the window and run in the direction of the gunshots.

***Ohh I was pumped when I typed this… It is splitting into two other parts. They will be coming out on Saturday and Sunday.**


	5. Thrill Of The Hunt

**Thrill of the Hunt,**

I teleported to ground level and started to run after the shots. I was not the only one chasing after the shots. The Boston Police were soon up his rear with ten squad cars going sixty but he outran them easy.

Soon I caught up to him but he was too fast and I was getting tired from running ten city blocks so my speed started to diminish but something kept me going. Getting Lynda and getting her to safety.

But soon I was giving out right behind him I was slowing down out of fugue and soon was on my face trying to catch my breath.

I looked up to see Foxy Jr. laughing with Lynda on his back screaming and punching his back.

"So the big bad wolf ran out of breath." Foxy Jr. teased

I got up and looked at him still trying to catch my breath.

"Geez you run like a nigger." I say catching my breath.

"Yeh and you run like a Fat kid." Foxy Jr. says with a hardy laugh like he was trying to insult me.

"Hey why don't you stop running man and just fight you coward." I say getting into a fighting stance. But he flipped me off and just made a run for it down the street.

"Ok." I thought. "What can this Exo-Suit really do?"

As I finished that thought the Exo-Suit like it was reading my mind quickly activated and four long rods with joints near the elbows and knees attaching to me.

I felt more energized like I could run twenty marathons. I felt like I could jump buildings. I felt like the world was in my grasp.

Snapping back to reality I heard some more gunshots and I decided to run after them.

As I ran I felt the air rushing all around my body like I could never get tired. But I ran faster than I could run before I was almost next to Foxy Jr. in two seconds.

Foxy Jr. looked behind him and saw Dust getting close to him. He started to run faster but it was no match for Dust's newly acquired super speed and soon found himself flying towards Faneuil hall.

He landed by the entrance where there was a show going on. But the audience thought this was part of the show and just clapped. Then Dust appeared in the crowds with red eyes. Foxy Jr. recognized those eyes from the day his father was slaughtered by Dust.

Then out of nowhere Foxy Jr. lost sight of Dust and started to freak out then looking behind him seeing Dust looking at him with the same red eyes of rage. He quickly stood up.

"So I run like a fat kid?" Dust asks with a raspy voice mixed in with a little rage. The crowd just clapped and cheered but the real performers were off in the crowds cowering in fear not knowing what's up.

Foxy Jr. punched Dust in the face but it had no effect Dust was in Enraged. He tried again but the same effect happened.

Dust just smiled and said. "It's my turn."

Dust punched Foxy Jr. in the air three hundred feet and Dust was waiting for him to land. The crowed watched in awe even some Police were watching as Foxy Jr. landed and made a small crater in the ground. Foxy Jr. looked like he went through hell and back with the injuries that he sustained. He had a broken arm and his jaw snapped from the punch making his mouth hung open.

But he still had some fight in him he went over to Dust and with his good arm punched Dust and sent him through the crowd hitting a building on the other side. Some people came and helped Dust up and pushed him back to the fight.

Dust counter Foxy Jr.'s punch with a few harder punches to the face braking his voice box and almost destroying his skull but dust stopped just to make him suffer for the coward he is.

He fell to the floor with his face covered in oil trying to breath but Dust just smashed his foot through is stomach causing him great pain. Now Dust's foot was covered with oil witch he smashed into Foxy Jr.'s face witch put a footprint in his face.

"Ahh Robots are just weak for Dust." Dust says making an evil laugh and then spitting in Foxy Jr.'s face.

Foxy Jr. quickly reached for his phone and called someone and quivered. "Code D this is not an alarm. I repeat Code D everybody to me no-"

He was quickly cut off by Dust grabbing his phone and yelling into it "Come and get me the more the merrier. You can't kill me."

Then he smashed the phone into a million pieces and went over to Lynda who was crying. He sat down to comfort her.

"Hey Lynda it's all ok." Dust says slowly rubbing his hand down up and down her back.

She looked at Dust but he still had those red eyes. She let out a blush and looked at the ground.

"I'm just a dirty, dirty slut." Lynda says shivering.

"No you are not Lynda you are a beautiful wolf." Dust says reassuring her.

"Really?" Lynda asks slowly looking at Dust.

"Yes." Dust answered back but Lynda quickly kissed him on the lips. Dust was going to enjoy this but he quickly brakes the kiss.

"What's the problem?" Lynda asks.

"Im sorry I am kinda spoken for." Dust says showing his ring to Lynda.

Lynda starts to cry but Dust has no time to comfort her because Foxy Jr.'s "Backup" Arrived and started to shoot their bullets at Dust and Lynda.

Dust pushes her out of the way of the bullets and started to swerve trough the crowds and the BPD started to fire at the Animatronics that were shooting but were wiped out by the volley of bullets that went their way after the first shot they fired.

Dust quickly teleported to them and was in the air with his Katana witch had red carvings in its blade ready to strike with force.

He stabbed the Animatronic in the middle through the chest killing him instantly then pulling the sward out of his chest and slicing the Animatronic to his left in half. The one on his right dropped his weapon and charged at Dust with knife in hand. But Dust just stabbed him in the head and he fell to the ground.

After five minutes of fighting Dust has killed at least twenty Animatronics. In the battle two hundred innocent civilians were murdered by the Animatronics because they were rooting for Dust and some of them were fighting them so they could help Dust.

But Dust and some of the humans triumphed as the Animatronics drove off in shame. But then a bang could be heard a bullet hit Dust in the leg. He looked up to see a familiar pink and white face.

***Oh someone is back from the grave again.. Oh and plus Lynda kissing Dust is part of the story not some random Mindfuck or anything.**


	6. The Triumphant Vitcory

**The Triumphant Victory,**

The familiar pink and white face got up and started at Dust as he groped he knee in pain.

Then the figure teleported next to Dust and said. "Think you killed me."

"Well Mangle." Dust said. "I saw that ugly face from a mile away."

The Mangle stood there in disgust and then she pulled out a golden sward with a red glow emanating from it. Her fur suit fixed itself and then she lifted Dust up by his neck.

"Why so serious?" Dust asked.

"Why are you hurting my Boyfriend?" She asked back.

"Oh that pile of trash over there? That's your boyfriend?" Dust teased.

She looked at the crowd that surrounded the broken Fox.

"What did you do to him?" She asked with redness in her eyes. She lifted the sward ready to stab Dust in the stomach.

Dust just laughed at Mangle. "That will be you if you don't back off." Dust says.

She threw Dust across the street and jumped on him. She started to repeatedly punch him across the face almost smashing his snout in but she was interrupted by a gunshot. She gasped and wheezed as she felt around to find a bullet hit her in the back. She fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

Lynda was behind her with the smoking pistol she found off one of the dead animatronics. She ran over to Dust crying and she hugged him.

Dust let go of Lynda and snapped his snout back into place his wounds healed. He looked normal. Like he was before the fight.

Dust looked up to see Police running towards the both of them.

"Are you guys alright?" One of them asked as they went over to help Dust up.

"Yah." Dust answered.

But Dust looked at the beaten up Fox in the middle of the brick sidewalk. He was still alive but was about to give up on life soon.

Dust teleported to him and lifted his head up and Foxy Jr.'s eyes met with Dust's.

With the little strength that he had he said. "I committed tones of rapes, I just don't know when to stop. All of those little girls, they screamed 'I want my Mommy' as I destroyed their virginity. I did not feel sympathy I just wanted someone to love. Then I met Mangle but she disappeared. I got angry and needed someone else to love so I found Lynda but my rapist intentions got the better of me."

He stopped and his last breath escaped him. He went limp and his eyes were still open.

Dust slowly closed Foxy Jr.'s eyes and uttered this phrase. "_Vai in piece, ma muore invano ora hai riposo con la tua ragazza._" Then he grabbed the Mangle and laid her next to Foxy Jr. as she slowly bled out.

**Three hours after the incident,**

Dust and Lynda went back to the Penthouse to see Rick all pumped.

"HOLY SHIT." He shouted

"What?" The two wolves asked in unison.

"Dust likes Lynda." Rick chanted.

"I don't like him." Lynda says embarrassed.

"Well it's all over the news, Ash is going to be so pissed." Rick says.

Lynda looked at Dust angrily. "Who is this Ash?" She asks.

"My wife." Dust admits.

Lynda looks at Dust in disgust. But Dust went back into the bedroom and decided to take a nap. But hears an argument outside.

Then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Dust asked.

"It's me." Lynda says.

Dust opens the door and lets Lynda in and she sits down on the bed and sighs.

"Why can't Rick stop being a duce bag?" Lynda asks as she starts to cry. Dust sat down next to her and comforted her.

"Do you have to be married Dust?" She asks. "She is not here to stop me." She pushes Dust on the bed and holds him down.

"Ummm." Dust says nervously as Lynda starts to kiss his cheek and started to kiss him until she was at his pants.

"Lynda?" Dust asks.

Lynda looks up she already had his paints off and his member in her hands.

"What I am not going to stop." Lynda says rubbing his member up and down. "You deserve it for saving me."

"No… It's not right." Dust says before Lynda started to suck on it now.

Dust let out a moan. "Could you have just taken me to dinner I know a ton of places in this area?" Dust asks. But Lynda ignores his request and started to suck harder. She was gaging.

He did not like this but he was compelled to stay for some reason.

**Twenty minutes later, (Because I had enough of this crap)**

A hot load of skeet invades Lynda's mouth. Dust was panting and Lynda was wiping the load of her face and swallowed some that was in her mouth.

"Well that was not so hard." Lynda says while Dust pulls up his pants.

"Uh I was raped you know." Dust says. "This has to stay secret."

Lynda pretends to zip her mouth shut and kisses Dust on the cheek. Then she walks out of the room.

Dust tired from all of this he finally falls asleep, but is woken up by a text notification on his phone.

_You fucked with the wrong people for the last time Dust ~Unknown number._

_Ehh Mr. Fazzbear, Foy Jr. was the start to my mission I am going to kill you all ~Dust the Wolf._

_How did you know it was me? ~Unknown number._

"_You fucked with the wrong people for the last time" I am not that stupid ~Dust the Wolf._

_Well you better get ready you have some guests coming. ~Unknown number._

A picture is sent with the text. The picture included an Army of black Animatronic wolves holding shotguns. One wolf in front of the rest held a fake head of Dust. Under the picture in Blood red said "NO ESCAPE",

_Oh you are really funny Mr. Fazzbear if you think an Army of wolves can take me out ~Dust the Wolf._

_Legends never die, they are reborn ~Unknown number._

"What the fuck?" Dust asked himself. That phrase bothered him because he heard that from somewhere before. In his dreams, in the dark recesses of his mind he knew it from somewhere but he couldn't remember it. But he jumped out of bed and ran outside the bedroom to see Lynda and Rick watching TV together.

Dust quickly shuts of the TV and starts to explain the texts that he was getting and showing the picture.

"What the fuck man we got in deep shit!" Rick shouted.

"Where's the boss when you need him?" Lynda asked.

"I am going to get a flight from here to Japan because that is where our next target is." Dust says texting the Manager.

_Ok change of plans ~Dust the Wolf_

_What is the problem? ~Manager_

_Legends. ~Dust the Wolf._

Dust sends the Manager the same picture that he got from the unknown number.

_Just get down to the airport as soon as possible, I will be waiting for you three. ~Manager._

_You are a saint ~Dust the Wolf._

_I don't want my greatest Assassin to get killed don't I ~Manager._

"Pack up guys we are getting out of here." Dust says grabbing his things.

Lynda and Rick soon grabbed their things but Dust heard shooting below. He saw twenty cargo trucks filled with wolf animatronics piling out shooting civilians and mauling them do death. The terrified screams filled the street as the civilians and some Cops were getting eaten and killed. The women were getting raped it was genocide at its best.

"Oh shit." Dust screamed.

"What?" Lynda and Rick asked in unison but were soon answered by the sounds of rape and death down below. Rick puked at the sight down below. Lynda shuddered.

Soon the wolf animatronics busted down the door and stormed the Living Room pointing their guns at Dust and Lynda.

***OOOO Legends reborn? Heard that from somewhere? Yes this story is going to somewhat explain why Dust is in, **

**FNAF: Legends Reborn**

**Plus shout out to Insane for getting me in at the last minute.**


	7. Getting Out Of Boston

**Getting Out Of Boston,**

The wolves busted in with immense force with shotguns in hand throwing grandees. Dust quickly grabbed Lynda and Rick and jumped out of the window landing ten stories below right in the middle of the carnage.

All of the wolves backed away from Dust just far enough to circle him ten feet away. They all started to howl and charged at Dust one by one. But they could not get any closer by a foot because Dust, Lynda, and Rick were shooting all of what they got at the horde. But soon they ran out of ammo and were forced to use their blunt weapons.

Lynda had a normal Detective baton she was killing wolves with the help of Dust of course.

Rick had a metal bat and was smacking the heads off the animatronics as they came into his swinging distance.

Dust was using his katana ripping the helpless animatronics apart with the flick of the wrist. He was basically in front clearing a path to the end of the street.

After twenty minutes they had killed at least a Thousand of the Wolves by the time they reached the end of the street and started to run towards the Limo parked down the street waiting for us.

I checked the phone and I got a text as we were running.

_Get to the limo ~The Manager_

As we were running some of the survivors from the massacre chased Dust and crew down the street to the Limo but before they could catch up Dust and Crew hopped in the Limo and started to speed off but the street in front of them was blocked even behind them.

They were soon surrounded on all sides but Dust had a brilliant idea. He hoped out of the limo and started to run. As he planned the wolves chased him. He led the wolves to a park in Boston and he stopped dead in his tracks. The wolves surrounded him again and then charged with their battle cry.

But Dust had a trick in his sleeves. He teleported in the air about ten thousand feet and slammed his body elbow first into the ground causing a nuclear explosion like effect but the blast radius was about ten city blocks. The blast destroying everything in its path even the wolves that were dumb enough to hang around and watch the show.

When the cloud of ash and debris cleared you can see our main protagonist standing in the middle of the one thousand feet wide crater holding one of the wolves and starting to repeatedly stab it in anger making him look like black Swiss cheese with a side of oil.

Then Dust just dropped him on the ground like he was nothing and teleported off.

He appeared right next to the Limo with golden eyes. Lynda absolutely blushed because she thought he looked cute with those golden eyes. Rick was amazed by how Dust can do that trick.

As Dust got in the car Lynda quickly hugged him and Rick just rolled his eyes.

"Drive." Dust says with anger in his voice.

The Limo driver gave a nod and started to drive. As they passed some wolves at Logan Airport they were giving Dust the death stare. Like he was a monster. Like he killed innocent people.

Some of the wolves probably female were crying over the deaths of their husbands and sons that were killed in the blast. Dust just hoped on top of the Limo and laughed, Danced, and flipped the mourning wolves off. Some of the wolves even started to try to fight Dust but he quickly killed them with a shotgun that Lynda thrown to him just in case.

After that they just backed off and let the Limo go...

"OHH THEY SCAIRED." Dust shouted cracking open a Sprite can and started to drink.

Lynda and Rick just starred at Dust seriously.

"What?" Dust asked. "They think they are so badass until they get hurt. OH Please he was so innocent, He had a family." Dust just laughed.

Lynda and Rick nodded in agreement.

"But that was really duchy of you Dust." Lynda said. "You didn't have to milk it that far."

Rick just gave Dust a fist bump and they both laughed. Lynda soon joined in the laughter.

"Did you hear them crying." Rick asked. "They were doing candle light ceremonies and everything."

They all just laughed. But the Limo came to a stop in front of the familiar Jet liner with The Manager standing outside of it waiting.

He greeted us and quickly rushed Dust and Crew in the plane and they sat down in their seats.

Dust and the Manager sat down in the front row while Lynda and Rick sat in the row behind them.

"What the fuck where those things?" Dust asked.

"I don't know but we are just as confused as you are." The Manager admits.

"Yah I bet it was Mr. Fazzbear or something." Says Lynda chiming in.

"No." Rick said. "This is different, He would not do this. Not to his customers."

"Well if it was him I bet he was desperate to kill you Dust." The Manager says.

Dust just laughed. "That shows how much he is a coward." Dust says as he starts to mock Mr. Fazzbear.

Everyone started to laugh as Dust mocked him. As this was happening the plane took off for Japan.

For a few hours they talked and had fun while they were going to Japan to go kill Chica. They played games and watched some inflight movies. They even talked about that mysterious encounter.

"Well that's a story I'm telling to my young pup." Dust said but the rest of them just starred in disgust.

"So you are going to tell him about the genocide and rape that happened down in the streets of Boston?" Lynda asked concerned.

"Maybe." Dust said. "You gunna stop me?"

Lynda let out a playful growl and then smiled.

"No but Ash is going to I bet." Rick added.

Dust's eyes opened at the sound of her name and remembered back to that Blow Job that Lynda forced on Dust. He shrugged it off and went back to the movie that he was watching so he could forget.

Ten hours later the pilot announced "Landing in Tokyo land of Gojira or you Americans call it Godzilla."

After he said that the plane touched down in Narita International Airport in Japan.

***Ok Guys that's it for today I hoped you guys liked the chapter.**


	8. Arriving At Tokyo To Roast A Duck

**Arriving In Tokyo to Roast a Duck,**

**(Plus I know she is a chicken but I thought putting duck in the name saw fit)**

They got off the plane and looked around and on their left was the beautiful city of Japan with its lights and eye popping sights you would get lost within the city but still feel like you were in Manhattan.

To their right there was a beach. Probably if you traveled the sea that was almost covering the beach your body would end up in LA.

Lynda and Rick were mostly admiring the city but the Manager went up to them and poked them witch snapped them out of their trance.

Dust soon went over there to where they were at when a Limo pulled up. It was the same as the American version but the driver was Japanese but he could speak English. When he rolled down his window and saw Dust and Lynda he almost had a spaz attack.

"Oh my. It's an honor Dust." He says star struck and then looks at Lynda. "And this must be Lynda it's an honor to see you too."

Dust just bowed and grabbed his katana and swung it around to impress the driver. The driver clapped and threw an orange at Dust but he just sliced it in half.

"Yo man what the fuck?" Dust asked.

"Sorry I was trying to test your reflexes, you are going to need them soon." The Driver answered.

"Why?" Dust asks.

"Because Mr. Fazzbear announced new model of Animatronics…" The Driver admits. "Just get in and I will explain."

After he says that Dust and Crew went inside the Limo and they were off to the hotel that The Manager booked on the way there. The Driver explained about the new models and how they were like his "Private Army."

"So what did he call them?" Lynda asks

"He hasn't announced yet. He might do it tomorrow when he puts them online." The Driver answered as they drove out of the airport and onto the highway witch was semi crowded.

As he drove Dust and Lynda got worried. They thought this "Private Army." Would pose a major threat and maybe end their mission. Rick was sitting smoking a cigarette not giving a fuck because he knew that Dust and Lynda could take them down together.

The Manager just remembering said. "Hey you have an informant. His name is Exo the Explorer Coyote. But you can call him Exo for short he will not mind."

Exo was cutting lemons for the bar with his blade when Chica surprised him. He jumped but quickly greeted her.

"Here is your pay for the week." Chica says handing him his weekly pay and then kissed him on the cheek. "And that was overtime."

Exo and Chica were not a couple but close to one having the usual kiss or the slap of the ass type of thing. Let me just say Exo is in the friend zone but close to breaking out of it.

Exo just blushed and took the check and thanked her.

"You know Exo you could get more than a paycheck." Chica said witch made Exo jump.

"Like what?" Exo asked.

Chica left the room but motioned Exo to follow her.

Dust and the rest of them arrived at the hotel and went to the top floor penthouse.

The place was twice as better as the last place. It even came with a Play Station 4. That was a plus.

The Living room had a Japanese vibe to it with the bonzi tree on top of the glass table with the red couch behind it and a flat screen in front of it. But the rest of the place is the same layout from Boston but more Japanese style.

Lynda darted off to look around and Rick just plopped himself down on the couch and started to watch TV.

Lynda came back exited. "Yay three rooms now." She says with excitement.

They all rushed down the hall to find three bedrooms like Lynda said.

Dust took the room in the middle and Rick went left and Lynda took the room on the right.

The Bedroom was kind of huge but it only consisted of a bed and a night stand and some lights.

Dust decided to walk into the living room to watch some TV. He was watching some TV show when the news came on all of a sudden.

"Terror wreaks havoc in Boston today as the worst terrorist attack in history since the Marathon bombing happened in 2012. But Boston was saved by a Black and Red wolf because whatever he did forced them to leave in mourning as the nuclear like explosion went off." The News reporter says. "If he is out there thank you and we hope you take you take the tyrant Mr. Fazzbear and make him suffer for what he has done."

Dust looked at the TV surprised.

"Well." He said to himself. "Looks like people are finally understanding what a bitch he really is."

Dust did not know this but Lynda was standing in the hall looking at the TV surprised too.

"Dust can do that?" A voice asked in her head.

"Yeh, I guess Ash." Lynda answered to herself.

After the news report ended the TV show came back on but Dust sensed someone behind him and he turned around to see Lynda behind him leaning on a wall.

"Hi Lynda." Dust says.

She waves back and walks away going to her bedroom and shut the door.

Dust looks down the hall and scratches his head. "Geez what's her problem." He asks to himself.

He walks to Lynda's room as she was calling someone on the phone.

"Hello." Said the voice on the other line.

"Hi so how's things running?" Lynda asked. "Really good. So how is project TOD doing for you?"

"It's going fine but you got to get out of there tomorrow because I am going to send some visitors his way." The Voice said.

"No you horrible man He is going to stay and fight and he will kill you." Says Lynda slamming the phone down. She storms out of the room pissed and sees Dust standing there by the door.

"Oh you heard all of that." Lynda asked.

"Yes ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE EMENEY?!" Dust screamed.

"No I used to but…" Lynda admits but was cut off.

"WHAT?!" Dust screamed cutting her off.

"But I quit. I was supposed to be another version of you Dust but more evil." Lynda says. "But I saw the error of my ways and I joined the assassins so I could take him down.

"You chose right." Dust said hugging Lynda. "You chose right."

***Plot twist. I hope you liked the chapter and always be nice in the comments.**


	9. Dust's Visitors

**Dust's "Visitors",**

After Dust hugged Lynda she pushed him away and went back to her room slamming the door shut in the process. Then he heard crying on the other side of her door.

Dust just shrugged it off and walked back into his room shutting it and locking it.

"What did she mean about an evil version of me?" Dust asked himself. As he was pondering about that he got a FaceTime message from Ash.

"_He is here." ~Ash Wolf_

"_Really I am so happy." ~Dust the Wolf._

"_Want to see him?" ~Ash Wolf._

"_Yeh let's see." ~Dust the Wolf._

She calls him on FaceTime and he accepts the call. She waves hi with a smile on her face. She was in the bedroom with the Pup in her arms.

The Pup was the same colors as Dust but had the golden eyes as Ash. Dust made a sigh of relief that it was his. Ash laughed as he sighed.

"Good thing its mine and not Freddy's." Dust said.

The Pup lifted his head and looked at Dust and gargled and then started to laugh clapping his paws.

"It looks like he is happy to see you." Ash says.

Dust lets out a little "Aww" and Ash walks over to the crib at the end of the room. It was one of those wooden framed crib but it converted to a twin sized bed for when the pup got older.

It had the usual toys that you and I had as a baby like a small blanket and a teddy bear. They were short on money at the time the baby was born.

"One question Dust." Ash said

"Yeh what is it?" Dust asked nervously.

"How in the fuck did you do that nuke like explosion I wanna learn that?" Ash asked

"Maybe when we go to Las Vegas for our honeymoon." Dust said.

"I wanted to go to Disney world in Florida." Ash said then making a pouty face.

"So we will go there I just not wanted to cause damage while we were there." Dust said with a saddened tone.

Then Dust heard a knock on his door and he heard Lynda screaming for help and some gunshots go off.

"Babe I gotta go see you in a few." Dust says blowing an air kiss at Ash then ending the call.

Dust busted out of his room to see some of Mr. Fazzbear's new Animatronics holding Rick and Lynda with guns to their heads the living room and some of them pointing guns at Dust.

"Hands up." One of them screamed holding an AK47. "Or else your friends get their heads full of lead."

Dust just smiled and pulled out a pistol and aimed at him.

"Are you stupid or something?" Another Animatronic holding Lynda asks pressing his pistol to her head.

"No I am not." Dust says teleporting behind the Animatronic holding Rick and stabbing the Animatronic in the back.

Then he pushed one of them out of the window so he can fall twenty stories below. A person screamed after he landed and two more Animatronics a Fox and a Bear checked on his body. The Fox looked up to find the broken window and grabs his radio and says "Code D."

Dust was killing the Animatronics left right and center. He was mostly using his katana cutting and dicing the group of robots. Oil covered his sword and some of his body as he massacred all of them.

After he killed the last of them off he counted twenty robots mostly chickens and foxes some rabbits. Dust laughed and looked at Lynda and Rick who were cowering in fear.

"Get up guys they are gone." Dust says going over to them.

They looked up to see Dust covered in oil and they go up slowly.

Then they heard shooting outside and there was more of them down there surrounding the building.

"Ok Rick get Lynda to safety while I distract them." Dust said. The two nodded and they both ran out of the Penthouse into the elevator.

Dust just teleported in front of the hotel just to see them all holding Assault rifles in all sizes and makes at Dust. Dust laughed as his eyes turned red.

"You think bullets can kill me?" Dust asked in a raspy voice pulling out his dual M9s.

The all started shooting at Dust but all of the bullets were bouncing off of him. After they wasted the bullets that their first mag had Dust ran towards the crowd of Animatronics throwing grandees and shooting his M9s. He managed to kill one third of them in twenty minutes. The rest pulled out their swards and charged at Dust.

Dust pulled out his katana and said. "Ahh this my kind of fight."

He charged at the last of the Animatronics that were still there and their swards clashed. Dust always winning because to tell you the truth most of the Animatronics that he was fighting were nubs and he could easily parry them then finish them off with a thrust.

After a while they retreated in their vehicles down the street leaving a mass grave of dead bodies filling the street with oil and scrap. The news crew was on the scene in seconds to interview Dust.

"So why do you hunt down Mr. Fazzbear?" The reporter asked.

Dust looks at her and grabs the mic from the reporter and puts his face just inches away from the camera.

"You made the worst mistake in the world Mr. Fazzbear I will find you and I will kill you." Dust says dropping the mic on the floor and then teleporting to Lynda and Rick.

"I heard the screaming did you get hurt?" Lynda asked.

"No I am ok Lynda. How's Rick doing?" Dust asked.

"I am fine what are we going to do next? We don't have a place to stay and we will be hunted down everywhere we go." Rick said worried.

"Well we will just be on the run." Dust said.

was watching the world news while he was sitting in his chair and slammed his fist on his desk.

"I thought the TKO models would work for sure." said angrily. "Well let's just see when I gain world power through the Joy Of Creation."

Then he pressed the button on the intercom that was to the right of him.

"Put Plan: Joy into action." He says getting up and looking outside the window looking at the city below then up at the sky.

"Dust I will kill you if it's the last thing I will do." He says.

***Well I am still excepting OC requests because I need more Main Antagonists in my story. (Good OC's are welcome.) **


	10. Roasting a Duck

**Roasting a Duck,**

Dust, Lynda, and Rick were on the run all throughout Tokyo after that incident. The Animatronics would not stop trying to kill them and Dust was not about to give up on his mission at hand.

It has been three days since the day since then and now Dust had to find Exo so he could get the information out of him. Then go after Chica. But then Dust realized that if he found Exo he would find Chica with him to because he was working in the place that Chica.

Dust looked at his phone and saw a new contact, Exo the Explorer Coyote. He decided to text that number to see if it was legit.

_Star. ~Dust the Wolf_

_Tango Task Force 40. ~Exo_

_So where are you? ~Dust the Wolf_

_Chica's Bar and Grill in downtown Tokyo why? ~Exo_

_Coming down to strike Tango Whisky Chicken now get ready. ~Dust the Wolf._

_Eye sir. ~Exo_

Twenty minutes later Dust arrived at the bar but turned into John so he would not be seen as easy. He entered the place to see a well maintained restaurant. But the bar is a different story. The bar was filled with lowlifes trying to waist their live away on that Saki and some Gin. But on the Restaurant side it was mostly filled with children near a stage where a fake Freddy, Fake Chica, and a Fake Bonnie stood. The kids seemed to enjoy it a lot but John knew the truth.

John saw the Coyote standing at the Kitchen door looking at his blade. He walked up to the Coyote and said "Star."

The Coyote motioned John to the back room where he turned into Dust. It was mostly filled with boxes and storage.

"So where's Chica?" Dust asked.

The Coyote was decked with a blade as sharp as Dust's and the ears of a hawk. What Dust liked about the kid is he was almost as strong as him but he has a little ways to go before he gets strong as Dust.

"She is out today she will be back tonight too… Umm." Exo said but gulped at the last two words. "Have the... You know what."

Dust just laughed to himself a bit.

"Hey it's not funny." He said in embarrassment.

"No it will be better when we kill her." Dust says with a cheerful tone.

"Dust you are crazy you know that." Exo said with a grin.

"Do you have an extra set of keys?" Dust asked.

"Yeh I wanted to give them to you but you weren't around to receive them." Exo says handing the extra keys over to Dust.

"Get ready around closing." Dust says turning into John and leaving.

Dust exited the building and went across the street and down a dark alley way to where Lynda and Rick were hiding.

"So hows Exo doing?" Lynda asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dust asked her.

"Because he was a good friend of mine in training." She says remembering back to the "Fun" Exo and she had.

"Yeh friends." Dust teased.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Rick says joining in.

Dust explained to both of them that they would come around at one in the morning to break in on Exo and Chica's "Fun Time" and kill Chica and get the fuck out of there before the Army shows up..

Lynda looked at her phone and it said: 2:30 Pm.

The sun was high in the sky and the streets were still bustling with people going to and from work.

"So we wait?" Lynda asked.

"Yes… If you want." Dust said sarcastically.

Lunda looked at him like he was joking but he was not so they waited for almost eleven hours. Taking turns sleeping, Pissing in a coke can, the works man.

At one the morning our target arrived. Chica entered the Bar and locked the door. Now the time to strike.

Chica entered the Bar and saw Exo. She was dressed in latex ready for the ass pounding that she was going to get from Exo. She jumped into the room that Exo was in and they got to work.

Dust followed ten minutes later and getting in using the spare key the Exo gave him. He entered the dark place and heard moaning from the back room that they had that chat in. Dust quickly clocked his silenced M9 and walked slowly into the room and saw them doing it.

He shot between Chica and Exo.

She looked at Dust in shock and pulled Exo into a hostage position and pulled Exo's knife and held it to his neck.

"One move and Exo gets it." Chica says pressing the knife into Exo's neck.

Dust aims the gun to Chica's head.

She moves Exo's head in Dust's sights.

"Well it's a catch twenty two." Dust says.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

"Well you kill Exo and I kill you…" Dust says aiming the gun at her chest. She did not notice but she had a blind spot between Exo's arm and her chest.

Dust fired and hit her in the stomach. She moaned in pain and groped her wound and fell down to the floor and beeping was heard from her dying body.

"SHIT GET OUT!" Dust yelled and grabbed Exo and ran outside the building as the place exploded. The blast sent them flying across the street and into the alley way in front of Lynda and Rick.

"Holy shit… THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rick shouted.

Exo got up and saw Lynda. Lynda met his gaze and she ran at him and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in a while Exo." Lynda says braking the embrace.

"Yeh same to you." Exo says.

Lynda kissed Exo on the cheek and Exo blushed.

Dust rolled his eyes and just said. "Let's just get the fuck out of here before shit goes down."

They all nodded in aggrement and just walked away from the burning rubble of Chica's Bar and Grill.

As they were walking in slow motion away from the rubble with sunglasses and Rick asked. "Why are we doing this Dust?"

"Well it's just badass and they do it an all of the movies." Dust says as they walk slowly out of frame and you see the burning rubble… Then it cuts to black and the credits roll.

**Credits (just for lolz)**

**Dust: MEH**

**Lynda: Still Meh**

**Rick: YOU KNOW HIM ITS MEHHH**

**Exo: Michaell501**

**Chica: MeH (Owned by the rightful owner)**

**AND THANKS TO ITALIANGOD22 FOR WRITHING THIS**

***Insert CSI Miami theme song***

**This is not the ending just to let you know, But that was just for lolz..**


	11. Mr Fazzbear's Plan

**Mr. Fazzbear's "Great Plan",**

A fox animatronic ran into Mr. Fazzbear's office with a worried look on his face.

"Make it quick." Mr. Fazzbear commanded looking at the fox with a death stare.

"Chica is down and the quad you sent did not work." The nervous Animatronic said.

Mr. Fazzbear slams his fist on his desk.

"Motherfucker!" He screamed witch startled the fox.

"Sir." Said the fox. "We still got the Assassins that you hired remember."

Mr. Fazzbear looked up from his desk at the fox their gazes met with each other.

"Go get them." He said.

"Where are they?" The fox asked.

"Never mind I will get them." Mr. Fazzbear said. "Just get out of my sight."

The fox nodded and slowly walked out of the room and shut the door. Then Mr. Fazzbear got his phone and called the Assassin.

Rex was in bed with his girlfriend a fox when his phone started to buzz. He got up and answered the phone. It was nearly midnight and he was tired.

"I call you to duty, you and your girlfriend." Mr. Fazzbear said.

Rex's eyes got wide. 'Going into combat. Against the all mighty Dust.' He thought to himself.

"Yes sir I and Sierra will be down there tomorrow." Rex said with excitement.

"No now, before he kills bonnie in Russia." Mr. Fazzbear commanded.

"Ok we will be there as soon as we can." Rex said hanging up the phone.

He goes over to the Vixen sleeping soundly in his bed and pokes her. She jumps out of bed and sees Rex beside her and makes a sigh of relief.

"Girl." Rex said. "You gotta calm down. Let's go Mr. Fazzbear needs us."

"Ok babe." Sierra said rubbing her eyes and kissing Rex on the cheek.

Rex blushed and got up and went to his armory in the cellar to put on his clothes. The room was kept neat by Sierra but Rex messes it up at times because he thinks it builds man hood to an Irish man such as himself. The room had a huge wooden closet with a mirror and he looked at himself through the mirror.

Rex was an orange Dog with a white chest and paws. No one knew what breed he was because he was orange so they just labeled him a mutt. He had black spots all in random places on his body and a black spot on his eye. He was six feet tall with blue eyes.

People say when Rex kills his victim he kills quickly instead of Dust's slow brutal like tactics. That's why Mr. Fazzbear chose him for this mission when he did the lineup before the war he is going through with Dust. He was originally chosen to shut up anyone that was badmouthing Mr. Fazzbear on the media by putting a bullet to the brain and leaving no traces that he was there but after all of this started Rex was determined to put a bullet in Dust's head. After all that is what he was brainwashed into believing.

"Shut up anyone that talked bad about Mr. Fazzbear." Repeated in his mind on the constant.

He opened his closet to see his Grey shirt and blue jeans and his Irish bandana.

Ten minutes later he put on his clothes and then wrapped his Bandana on his neck.

He usually uses his bandana if he has to get up close and personal with his target so he can seal his identity. Some competitors want top dollar for the death of Rex.

Rex opened the other side of his closet and saw his prized weapons.

His Thompson submachine gun for moderate ranged fighting, two Beretta pistols for up close and personal killing, and his prized weapon of them all. His m1903 Springfield witch was mostly used to kill targets at a long distance.

Next to his weapons there was his two 24" Machetes for when he had no other choice and get his hands bloody.

He grabbed his weapons and went upstairs.

Rex saw Sierra in the living room waiting for him.

Sierra was Rex's partner in crime. She was an expert with all weapons and could easily use a new weapon like it was her routine.

She was like Dust. A Human that can turn into a Furry in the matter of seconds.

Sierra was a white Vixen about five feet nine. She was the only Assassin in Mr. Fazzbear's team until Rex showed up. Oh and when he did she had an instant crush on him and Rex had one to when he first laid eyes on her. They were a couple after their first mission.

No one knows where Sierra came from. People say she is from Mr. Fazzbear's factory because she was part Animatronic but the real story is this. She was a human at the time and working at the old place that John worked until that fateful day she was cursed.

Mr. Fazzbear called her into her office and said she was getting a promotion but he lied. He did the same thing the Female Foxy did to John but she was forced into the costume instead of her willingly putting it on. All she could remember a struggle then waking up as a beautiful Vixen. She liked the form a lot she is popular with the guys but always boasts about Rex and how cute and smart he is.

"Ok Rex." She said. "Let's go."

Rex smiled and opened the door so Sierra could go out first and then got into their expensive car. It was a black Mercedes Bens but it was upgraded with very heavy armor and the tires were bullet proof but Rex could not afford the windows.

They drove off to Mr. Fazzbear's office exited for their mission but Rex was more exited.

They entered his office around one thirty in the moring to see Mr. Fazzbear facing his window.

"Sit." He says.

They both sit down in the chairs that were a few feet in front of his desk.

"You know what I am asking of you?" Mr. Fazzbear asked.

"Yes." Rex answered in his thick Irish accent.

"So you know that you have to go kill Dust. Destroyer of Animatronics and everything in his way?" Mr. Fazzbear asked trying to scare them into not doing it but they were braver than an American soldier going to Normandy.

"Yes we will have his head brought to you sir." Sierra said with a hardy laugh. Rex and Mr. Fazzbear joined in the hardy laugh.

But Mr. Fazzbear ended the laugh bay handing them two tickets to Russia.

They both noded and took the tickets and left for Mr. Fazzbear's Private Airport.

**Well Thanks for the two new OC's**

**Credit goes to for, **

**Rex: Rex the Mutt**

**Sierra: Insaneauthor108**

**And remember OC's are still accepted but not in this story maybe in the next one that I will release in the feature.**


	12. How a Dog got out of Tokyo with his life

**How a Dog got out of Tokyo with his life,**

Three days after the incident and Dust and crew still could not get out of Tokyo. The Animatronics were shutting down Airports, Docks, and the Highways they wanted Dust dead really bad and I meant bad. They would storm into people's houses and kill them for suspected aid and embedding of Dust. The robots have token over the government and are now searching all of the houses for Dust. They were killing Civilians one by one until they find Dust.

Everywhere it was on the news from America to China people knew about the Animatronics power. The UN has decided to meet with Mr. Fazzbear for a special meeting.

But the problem was worse of course for Dust and his friends because no one would hide him. They would rather survive another day then help him but Dust just flipped them off and walked away after they refused.

Dust texted his manager and he got turned him down because there was no way of getting anyone in there. They were sitting on the outskirts of Tokyo and the air was filled with smoke. Screaming can be heard from the people that weren't so lucky to get out.

"Aww Fuck." Dust says putting his phone in his pocket.

"What?" Exo asked.

"We can't get picked up because of the trouble around here." Dust answered.

The coyote looked at him confused. "What problem?" He asked.

"Look around you." Dust says.

Exo looks around and sees death and destruction and screams of people as they get executed. Smoke and fire were protruding from some buildings from the bombings that the Animatronics did earlier.

Exo looked at Dust in disbelief. Tears forming in his eyes. Dust knew he was about to cry by the tears forming on his eyes.

"Well." Dust said crossing his arms and looking at the destruction. "Just makes you think if Fagbear were dead all of this would not be here."

Exo nodded. Dust looked behind him to see Lynda and Rick talking about something.

"You would think Dust would get mad?" Lynda asked.

Rick looked at her with a dumbfounded face. "No fucking shit Sherlock." He says.

Dust begins to walk over to them and at a drop of a hat stopped talking.

Lynda looks at Dust and smiles. Rick was still shocked to hear all of the screams and cries for help.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE!?" Rick screamed.

"Well Rick-" Dust says but was cut off.

"WELL NOTHING YOU GOTTA SAVE THEM!" Rick commanded.

Dust slaps Rick hard in the face and he fell to the ground.

"You know we can't do shit." Dust says helping Rick up. Rick was holding his face in pain.

"Why not." Rick asked while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"Look around us Rick." Dust continued. "The roads are blocked off, the airport was shut down. They are just shooting down passenger liners that get in range. Plus the docks are crawling with them motherfuckers."

Then an idea snapped into Dust's head. He had a happy look to his face.

"How about we go to the airport and steal a private jet?" Dust asked.

Rick looked at Dust with a joyful look.

Lynda and Exo hearing this went over to Dust and he discussed the plan with everyone.

The plan was to go in the Airport and get a plane and get out of Tokyo and get to Nagasaki because that was not taken over by the Animatronics yet and get help from there. Lynda looked at Dust puzzled.

"We are going to get our asses killed." Lunda said with a worried tone.

"Just stick behind me and we will be safe." Dust says looking for the nearest car. The rest of them followed and they found an old Japanese car. Dust smashed the window and got in.

The car was a little rusted with a grey and red color to it. The windows were fine except on the driver side that Dust broke. It could fit four people but the chair had to be reclined before Rick and Exo could get in.

Dust started the car and headed towards the partially dead city. They drove by people getting massacred by Fazzbear crew lookalikes. Some of them shot at the car but Dust got them away before anyone was hit by a single bullet.

They watched in horror as they burned down the capital building and rose a flag signifying that this was Mr. Fazzbear's turf now.

They drove past a few road blocks where people were getting beat up and thrown into a ditch that the Animatronics dug. But they reached the airport in a few hours and made a sigh of relief as they were lucky that they were not followed by anyone.

They all got out of the car and Dust rigged the car with C4 so it would cover their escape plus some fuel tanks on the way inside of the airport. When they got inside they saw tones of crashed planes. People were trying to crawl to safety but were shot by some of the Animatronics that were searching around for survivors. They walked silently for a while around the tarmac to find a fully fixed Private Jet waiting for them. It was white with green stripes on the tailfin but it was out of fuel.

Lucky for them there was a full canister of fuel behind the plane.

"Huh convenient." Dust said to himself. "Too convenient." But dust shrugged it off and filled the plane with fuel. Lynda and Exo were guarding the entrance while Rick was next to Dust just in case he needed help. After ten minutes of refueling he was done with the canister. Dust motioned all of them to the plane as he opened the door. The plane from the inside was kind of dusty but still had that leather like the company jet had.

Lynda, Exo, and Rick got to their seats and sat down and relaxed while Dust was in the cockpit trying to start the plane. There was a dead body by the control stick and he searched the body and found a key. He stuck it in the ignition and started the plane.

"Yes now how about you don't be so loud." Dust said to himself as he worked the plane to move. Some of the Animatronics noticed the plane moving and started to shoot at it but they were too late because Dust was already in the air and heading for Nagasaki.

One of the chieftain Animatronics recognized the driver and got to his radio and said "Code D, Code D is in the air take him out F1 and F2."

F1 and F2 jet fighters were near the airspace when this was called in but they were too late to take him out near the airport because Dust was a few miles in the air going south. They closely followed the plane until they almost ran out of fuel.

"F2 what's your fuel time?" The F1 pilot asked.

"Ten mikes." The F2 pilot says.

Dust was flying the plane while Lunda and the rest talked in the passenger side. As usual they were having fun without Dust but then he looked at his radar. Two F15s were behind him one hundred feet behind him. They inched closer as the radar pinged and the dashboard was screaming "Missile inbound twenty seconds." Dust found the flare button and pressed it. It was no use there was no flares loaded into the Private Jet.

"Fuck." Dust shouts.

Lynda hearing Dust curse went into the cockpit and heard the beeping.

"What is happening?" Lynda asked worried.

Her question was answered by the sound of "Missile inbound five seconds."

Dust went over to Lynda and tried to hug her but was interrupted by the missile hitting the plane taking out the tailfin and the left engine. The right engine smoked and the plane was slowly shutting down. Dust got behind the Joystick and put the plane in a steady glide for a field that he saw a few miles ahead but before he was half way F2 swopped around and fired a missile clipping his right wing and then they went spiraling down to the ground.

**What do you think happens next? Find out next time in: Five Fights At Freddy's: Global Hunt.**


	13. A Loss Of A Friend In Nagasaki

**Loss of a Friend in Nagasaki,**

The plane crashed into the ground nose first and everything went black for Dust and the rest of them. The plane was basically looked like an Arrow sticking out of the ground with smoke and fuel spewing out of it.

Dust and Lunda were on the console knocked out sleeping. Lynda had a broken lower rib and Dust suffered a broken arm. Why did they not die you ask? Because Dust and Lynda are hard sons a bitches to kill. A fifty caliber sniper bullet to the chest would not kill Dust or Lynda.

Exo and Rick were in the passenger seats in the same state as Dust and Lynda but Exo had a dislocated shoulder and a metal pipe sticking in his other shoulder. Rick on the other hand… You would just have to wait and see.

A few hours later Dust was the first up and when he woke up he saw that he was a few feet in the ground. He jumped up in a daze to find Lynda passed out fine but with some scratches on her body and bruises by her lower chest. He felt a great pain in his arm and noticed that his left arm was fractured.

Dust looked up to see Exo hanging from his shoulder by the metal pipe he was losing blood. But where's Rick?

He got Exo and Lynda out of the crash and looked around for Rick.

They were in an open field so he was out in the open for sniper fire. He could see two jet fighters flying around the crash and Dust flipped them the bird and fixed Exo up. He got the pipe out without causing Exo discomfort and he cartelized the wound with gunpowder that Dust found in a shotgun shell. He groaned in pain and shot up.

Dust just restrained him and said. "Relax I am helping you."

He nodded as the gunpowder was helping his wounds. He looked around to see Lynda next to him passed out with cuts and bruises. He scanned her with his X-ray Vision and saw that she had a broken rib.

"Dust." Said Exo.

"What?" Dust asked as he fixed his own arm with a makeshift cast.

"Lynda has a broken rib you need to help her." Exo said pointing to the spot on her where that her rib broke. Dust let out a gasp and rushed over to her.

Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Dust and Exo surrounding her. The sky was clear. It was hard for her to breath because if her broken rib but she managed to stand up with a little pain.

She looked around and sniffed the air.

"Where's Rick?" She asked trying to take deep breaths.

Exo shrugged. Dust looked around nervously and saw Rick a few hundred feet away in a Pool of blood struggling for dear life. His right arm was blown off.

He ran towards him and Rick looked at him.

"H-H-e-l-p." Rick struggled to say.

"What happened?" Dust asked trying to burn his wound so he could help fix it before he bleeds out.

"When… Missile… Explode…" He says pointing to his other half of his arm all the way back at the plane holding on to the tailfin. The others knew what he meant. Dust went to work trying to fix him.

Dust was crying because he knew that he did all that he could but nothing worked. Even using his shirt as a bandage, the blood was coming out fast and he could not stop it. The others watched with tears in their eyes as Dust tried everything but it did not work. Dust was reduced to tears.

Rick looked up and smiled at Dust. Dust looked at him as their glares met.

"Dust." Rick said weakly "Just end my life…."

Dust looked at him shocked.

"Yeh just get your gun and you know." Rick said looking at the sky. "Send me home… I want to see my mom and dad again."

Lynda started to cry and so did Dust. Exo soon joined in after processing that statement.

Rick smiled and said. "I will always be with you guys. Like they say 'Only the dead seen the end of the war.'"

They all looked at Rick and asked each other. "Who is going to do it?"

Dust looked up from the ground with tears flowing down his cheek seeing the Jets were about to make a bombing run on them and Dust grabbed Lynda and Exo and teleported a few hundred feet back an witnessed the bombs his Rick blowing him to smithereens.

Dust, Lynda and Exo watched in horror as Rick was torn apart by the bombs. The only thing that survived was his dog tags that Dust found later.

Dust was in tears because he witnessed his best friend die by the hands of those Jet Fighters then the unthinkable happened he teleported away. Lynda and Exo looked at each other confused but then heard gunshots in the air and saw the F1 pilot was thrown out of the cockpit of his Jet Fighter and now Dust had control of F1 and was going after F2 witch was flying away scared.

Dust quickly shot him down and went back to the crash site and ejected out of his Jet Fighter witch then crashed in the sea just a few miles away.

Dust appeared at Rick's body and grabbed his Dog Tags and put them in his pocket.

"Yeh, I bet they do see the end." Dust says putting Rick's Dog Tags in his pocket. "I bet they do."

Then Dust walked over to Lynda and Exo. They were frightened about what Dust just did.

"What was that?" Exo asked excitedly as his mood changed from scared to shock.

"Teleporting for dummies." Dust says laughing.

Lynda and Exo were just looking at him funny.

"Just come on lets go before the Animatronic search party arrives. I see Nagasaki over there." Dust says pointing towards the island like place.

They both nodded and waked the rest of the way to Nagasaki in silence to commemorate their fallen comrade.

**Oh so I killed off on of the main Protagonists for the first time. Tell me how it felt. Sad, Ok, Etc. but anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. A Flight Re Directed

**A Fight Re Directed to Nagasaki,**

Rex and Sierra were going to the airport when Rex gets a text form Mr. Fazzbear. It was near five in the morning

"_Change of plans." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_What is the new plan?" Rex Mutt._

"_You are going to Nagasaki to take out Dust, Lynda and Exo before they leave." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_Was there a fourth one?" Rex Mutt._

"_Killed by F1 and F2." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_Jet Fighters?" Rex Mutt._

"_Yeh seems that they tried to escape Tokyo by plane but little did they know there was two fighters patrolling the area." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_LOL." Rex Mutt._

"_So dumb." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_I bet Dust will be easy then." Rex Mutt._

"_No Dust is too powerful to take on, you need to break him." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_How?" Rex Mutt._

"_You and Sierra need to kill Linda and Exo before you take him on." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_But how? Dust seems to be with them all of the time." Rex Mutt._

"_You can figure that out on your own terms, just kill them before you get to Dust." Mr. Fazzbear._

"_Ok Sir." Rex Mutt._

"_Just go straight for the hanger… We need you over there now." Mr. Fazzbear._

A few minutes later they got to the hanger pulling up right next to the plane. Mr. Fazzbear saw the car pull up and went towards the Driver side window and Rex rolled down his window to shake Mr. Fazzbear's hand.

"Hello Rex." Mr. Fazzbear said.

Rex turned off the car and Sierra and Rex got out of the car and they got their suitcases and walked towards the plane. Before they got in Mr. Fazzbear stopped them and gave them parachutes.

"What's this for?" Sierra asked.

"We cain't land because it's occupied by Humans and they would shoot the plane down so you will jump when you are over the target." The Pilot says. "Get on we don't have the time they might be reaching Nagasaki right now."

The Pilot had a point Dust and crew were just a twelve hour walk from Nagasaki. Rex and Sierra would be there before to surprise Dust and his friends.

They went in the plane but Sierra was stopped by Mr. Fazzbear.

"Put this on." Mr. Fazzbear said handing her a bag of clothes.

She takes the bag and goes inside the plane and sits down next to Rex. Rex looked at her and blushed.

"You are naked." Rex says.

"Really." Sierra says looking at herself and then running to the bathroom to change into the clothes that were in her bag.

She came out twelve minutes later while the plane was in flight she was wearing a Leather jacket with a purple top. She had tight black jeans with silver earrings and dark shades. The slowly walked over to Rex who was really turned on by her outfit.

"Wow." Rex shouted as the pilot rolled his eyes and shut the door. "Where did you get that outfit babe?"

"Um Mr. Fazzbear gave it to me." Sierra says as she blushed and sat next to Rex kissing his forehead.

Four hours later they were approaching Nagasaki and then the pilot opens the door to the cockpit and briefs them about their mission.

"When the Greenlight is given you guys jump." He says opening the plane door. The fast breeze was felt in the plane. Rex and Sierra got their gear on and waited by the door for the Greenlight.

One minute they got the Greenlight and both of them jumped out of the plane. Their target was the Plane crash so they could be right behind Dust and crew.

They fell towards the smoke of the plane crash and then after thirty seconds they opened their chutes. Rex's chute was of course the Irish colors but Sierra's was just black with a large white paw in the center.

Rex landed first behind the plane crash. He took of his chute and looked up a Sierra. She landed right on top of him and they both fell over to the ground laughing.

But they went serious and got up and brushed themselves off and went in the direction of Dust's scent that Sierra picked up with her good noose.

They were not walking they went jumping from tree to tree to get to Nagasaki faster.

On their way they passed Dust and his friends but Rex and Sierra did not notice them on the ground. They just had to get to Nagasaki before Dust and his friends do.

They were surprised to see that they got there eleven hours later. One hour before Dust was supposed to arrive.

Nagasaki was at full blown war with Human vs. Animatronic action happening. A bullet almost hit Rex. Rex growled and pulled out his Bolt Action and found the guy on a watch tower and sniped him in his face.

Nagasaki was now a military base for helping the human survivors of the war. It was heavily fortified with watch towers all over the border in between these gaps were big huge concrete walls twenty four meters wide. But the Animatronics still somehow breached a big ass hole in the wall and are still trying to fit through but the Humans with Mini-guns mounted in front of the wall were defending it with their lives.

Rex and Sierra were walking towards the wall so they could sneak in by blending in with the Animatronics. This was successful and they also got in the city by going invisible. They were now trying to find a place to hide when Dust shows up. They found near the Mini-Guns a best choice because they could use them on him.

They just sat there and waited invisible to any human that passed by. They were eager to kill Dust, Exo and Lynda.

***Good OC vs. Bad OC. who do you think is going to win? Do you think Dust and crew are going to make it to Russia? Or be killed and fail their mission? Tune in tomorrow to find out.**


	15. When Good and Evil Collide a War Begins

**When Heros and Villans Collide A War Begins,**

Dust and Crew arrived at Nagasaki to see a full blown skirmish happen right in front of them. The humans were defending the city with their lives. Sometimes having to resort to Banzai charges like they did in WWII. "BANZAI." They would hear as the Humans would charge at the Animatronics. This worked for a while until the Animatronics got smart and pulled out shotguns when the word was screamed.

They watched in horror as some of the unlucky humans goten devoured by the Animatronics like brutes. Some of them were just eating them alive. The rest of them just pushed up to the wall that was protecting the city.

The wall was about two hundred feet high and twenty four feet thick. Barbed wire lined the top but this did not stop the Animatronics from climbing on top of of each other and making a gap in the barbed wire.

Dust just smiled as he watched. Lynda looked at him confused and asked "Why are you smiling, innocent they are giving up their lives for that city and you are just going to smile?"

Dust answered "For the Emperor Lynda, they do it for the Emperor."

Exo was just watching in amazement as the Animatronics were climbing the huge wall into the city but was interrupted by Dust putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go." Dust says while he and Lynda waked off.

Exo soon followed and caught up with them and asked "What do we do when we get inside?"

"Well." Dust said and was now explaining the plan. The plan that Dust devised was that the manager needs to know that they are there. So when they get to the small airport by the coast he would send a beacon and this is the Manager's cue to get here.

They reached the wall and Dust grabbed Exo and Lynda and held them tight.

"What the?" Exo asked as they teleported inside the city.

What they did not know that Rex and Sierra were near by watching them. Rex took out his machetes and Sierra just cracked her knuckles.

Dust sniffed the air and noticed that there were people nearby. He looked around and just saw humans. Just humans. But this made Dust feel uneasy, he sensed evil here.

"Hey guys?" Dust asked pulling out his Katana.

"What?" They both answered.

"Just keep on your toes there is evil here." Dust said as he started walking down the street.

Well the city of Nagasaki was a good looking city, looks the same as Tokyo but just more smaller and there are no skyscrapers just residence after the atom bomb that they suffered in 1942 this city was a last resort if anything happened. They needed this city now than ever to protect the civilians. If Nagasaki falls Japan goes with it.

Dust, Exo and Lynda were walking down the empty street when Dust heard running on the rooftops. He stopped Exo and Lynda in their tracks.

"I sense people around here." Dust says while having his Katana out ready for a fight.

As then Rex and Sierra jumped down twenty feet in front of Dust and his crew and just stared.

Rex had his irish bandana on his face with his machetes out and ready. Sierra had her fists ready.

Lynda put her dukes up and was ready for a fight she had ager in her eyes. Dust was calm and and looking at the Mut and the Vixen.

"What do you guys want?" Dust asked.

"Your death Dust." Rex said charging at Dust. "A gift from Mr. Fazzbear."

Rex got up to Dust and swung his blades at Dust who was dodging all of his attacks with time and precision. Then Dust blocked Rex's blades with his Katana and parried Rex.

Sierra looked at Lynda and started to charge at her. Lynda did the same to. They reached each other and started punching. Lynda and Sierra were both throwing hard punches but Sierra had the upper hand by uppercutting Lynda in the air and when she was about to land punched her into a building next to her.

Dust kicked Rex in the stomach and he stumbled back a few feet while being slashed by Dust's Katana. After Dust finished Rex was cut all over his chest and stomach but Rex charged at Dust with his blades still in hand.

Sierra walked up to Lynda with her dagger and asked. "Any final words?"

"Exo." Lynda answered.

Sierra walked closer and smiled but then was kicked by Exo in the face. Sierra went down on the ground and Exo was kicking her in the face repeatedly until she teleported away to help with Rex.

Dust and Rex were fighting with their blades. Rex was trying to cut Dust and Dust was blocking every cut and slice that Rex swung.

"Fight with fists you cowards." Sierra said kicking Dust to a wall.

Dust got up and put his katana away and then teleported behind Sierra and punched her in the back of the head with his Exo-Suit instead of his actual fist.

What i mean that Dust's Exo-Suit has a mode where his fist could turn into metal in a flash of a second. At Dust's command it could make a electrical charge and stun the opponent but he wanted to fight them legitly instead of just stunning them and leaving.

Rex dropped his blades and charged at Dust in anger fist cocked and aimed to kill but Dust just turned around and punched Rex so hard he broke his two bottom ribs broke clean off.

Rex groped his chest in pain but got up and charged at Dust again and punched Dust in the face but Dust countered with a uppercut to Rex's jaw which sent him flying on to the roof above him.

Rex gets up with a mouth covered in blood he spit out two teeth and then wiped the blood of his lip and jumped down to see Dust just beating the shit out of Sierra. She her mouth was bleeding and she looked like she could not take any more hits or else she would die.

He went up to Dust and just straight up decked Dust in the face which knocked him a couple of feet back on the ground. Rex helped the Vixen up.

"You ok?" Rex asked as he cleaned her up.

"Yeh your face looks bloody." Sierra said when she got up.

Just then Lynda came out of nowhere still injured and just straight up stabs Sierra in the back with a sharp metal debris that she found looking for Dust. Sierra screams in agony and punches Lynda hard in the face knocking her out.

Lynda lets out a loud screech as she hits the ground with a thud blood pouring out of her nose.

Dust hears this and gets up his eyes turn red and his Exo-Suit lets out a red aurora. Rex and Sierra look at Dust afraid.

"You just fucked up." Dust says before teleporting away.

**What do you guys think is going to happen, Will Dust win the fight, Will Lynda survive, Find this out and more in Part TWO.**

**Plus one question how do you guys like the story so far?**


	16. When Good and Evil Collide pt2

**When Good and Evil Collide a War Begins pt2,**

"You fucked up." Dust says then teleports away.

Rex was confused but shrugged it off and went towards Lynda who was knocked out cold with his pistol in hand ready to kill. He aimed at her with his finger on the trigger and smiled.

All of a sudden Dust come out of nowhere as Rex shoots. Dust tackles Rex making him miss and hit Sierra in the leg which made her screech in pain. Dust pinned Rex on the ground and started to smash his face in with his bare fist. Rex could see that Dust's eyes were golden yellow with a flame protruding from them. Before Rex closed his eyes to be knocked out cold he put his legs between Dust and him and kicked Dust a couple of feet in the air then Rex jumped in the air where Dust was and started to hack and slash away at Dust. When they landed Dust had gash marks all over his body and was bleeding but Dust still stood and smiled.

Rex was confused. Dust was not on the floor bleeding out like most people that he did this too. But he was there smiling at Rex with his golden eyes. Dust's fur was darker than normal and the red streaks on his fur were more blood red then the normal red that he normally has.

Then Dust broke the silence. "You think your flimsy blade can kill me?" Dust asked as his wounds began to heal.

Rex looked at him shocked. 'He can regenerate his body back to normal. He is not any normal furry he is something different. A Wolf of legends?' Rex thought to himself.

Then Rex charges at Dust shooting at him but the bullets just deflected of him as Dust put up his hand straight in front of him. Rex was shocked to see such power in one wolf.

Dust smiled and teleported right in front of the mutt and begins to lift him up by the neck and stabs him repeatedly in the gut out of blood rage. Rex's eyes darted out in the air and he closed his eyes pretending to act dead.

Oh you are wondering how Rex and Sierra can survive all of this punishment by Dust? When Mr. Fazzbear recruited them he put them under training, Experimental medicine, and various torture. They were under this for years even before the whole thing started with Dust.

Every day they went through this to straighten their skills, how they could take punishment, and how they can take torture before they broke. So this fight was just a everyday thing but they acted like they could be beaten easily so they could test Dust's powers.

Dust dropped him on the ground thinking that he killed him and walked towards Lynda to check on her. Exo came running down the street after hearing the gunshots.

"Are you ok?" He asks worried but then looks at Lynda who was now in Dust's hands then starts to cry.

"She is not dead Exo just badly wounded. Stop crying." Dust says with Lynda in his arms.

Exo nodded and they walked passed the bodies of Rex and Sierra.

"Dam, you ripped them a new one." Exo says while kicking the body of Sierra who was pretending to be dead.

Dust just smiled and said "Yeh, I guess."

They walked off to the airport some of the civilians were shouting "REVOLUTION!" They knew who Dust was. They knew that he was the only force that was alive that can stop the tyrant Mr. Fazzbear with his rage and his born. Some civilians were flying a new flag in Dust's honor.

This flag was black with a white paw in the center of it with red marks in the flag. On the bottom of the paw said "Rivoluzione contro Mr. Fazzbear"

Dust took the flag from the Civilian and gave him a handshake. The man was so honored that he gave Dust some grenades. Dust was thankful and walked off to catch up with Exo. Lynda was still in Dust's arms

"What's that flag?" Exo asked.

"Well it's our new resistance logo I bet." Dust answered as he shows the flag Lynda woke up and saw the flag then nuzzled into Dust's chest for warmth. Dust blushed but remembered Ash so it went away quickly.

'Soon he will know' Lynda thought.

'Yes he will' Ash said in Lynda's mind.

After ten minutes of walking to the Airport they heard screams and gunshots. Then he heard people scream "THEY GOT IN!" and "PROTECT DUST WITH OUR LIVES!"

Dust looked behind him and saw a charge of Animatronics coming for him just running with some rebel soldiers in front of them scared out of their minds. But they were not so lucky to get to safety because the Animatronics caught them and killed them with their swords.

Dust just grabbed Exo who was looking at them shocked and Lynda who was on the floor injured and ran for the Airport.

After ten minutes of running they arrived at the airport and found The Manager's plane circling around Nagasaki. Dust searched around his pockets to find a flare. He was successful in finding one and he also found a flare gun in his other pocket and loaded it into its chamber then fired the flare in the air which signaled The Manager to land his plane.

The Manager's plane landed right in front of Dust and his friends. Some of The Manager's bodyguards came out to assist Lynda in getting in the plane. Dust and Exo walked up the steps in the plane.

Dust and Exo got in the plane last and the Manager motioned Dust to him.

"Where's Rick?" He asks.

Dust looks down and sifts his pocket for Rick's Dog Tags. Dust found them and showed him to The Manager. He had a depressed look to him like he was about to cry.

"Sir." Dust says. The Manager look at Dust with tears in his eyes "I will make sure that he did not die in vain."

The Manager nods and gives a thumbs up to the Pilot who turns on the engine but a massive sound of clashing and clanging outside. Dust looks outside and sees the group of Animatronics mostly Foxy's because of their swiftness and the hooks that they are armed with but in front of them running two familiar faces.

It was Rex and Sierra. Rex had death in his eyes and Sierra had anger in their eyes and they both shouted "WE ARE COMING FOR YOU DUST." but were too late because Dust's plane was faster than Rex or Sierra combined but somehow they both jumped on the wing of the Jet and anchored themselves to the bottom of the plane waiting until the plane lands in Russia.

**OK that was part 2 sorry that i did not come out as soon as i planned but don't fret I will be trying to get back to the once a day schedule.**

**Plus question? Do you guys want me to get a Deviantart account so if you guys drew fan art you could send it to me? If I get enough people that say yes I will get a Deviantart account so all of you artists can send your work to me. **


	17. Arriving in The Motherland

**Arriving in the Motherland,**

After leaving Nagasaki, our heroes were on the way to Russia to kill the Communist pig, Bonnie.

Ok so if you guys don't know already about Bonnie he is a silent killer. The guy basically does not talk except when talked too. He is a kiss up to Mr. Fazzbear so he has more guards than normal so it would be a hard fight. But Christmas was around the corner and some of the guards will be with their families so thats when Dust would need to strike.

When they were in the luxury liner The Manager was briefing Dust on what to do when he got there. The plan was to strike on the day with least guards. (Like I said Christmass). And go in there with stealth and kill Bonnie before he leaves to go to Italy to do his rounds with Freddy. The golden rule of this mission was: Not to let the bunny out of Russia alive.

Dust accepted these plans with pride and thinking to himself 'For Ash.'

Meanwhile Lynda was pacing around the cargo bay to her thoughts.

'Ash. What if Dust finds out?' Lynda thought.

'Then he would get mad at us.' Ash thought back to her. 'I hope he does not find out soon. He thinks that i am home with Jr. but I am in this form with some of you still inside Sis.'

'Ok I will just act normal for now.' Lynda thought.

A few hours later they arrived at the Motherland of Russia. They got out and just looked at the city with awe at the city of Moscow. Or what I like to call it "The Birthplace of Communism."

Moscow is a city with busy streets filled to the brim with people and cars with the Kremlin standing with honor flying their Red, Blue and White flags with pride. Shopping malls and Hotels litter the place. The metro system is one of the busiest places in the world bustling with people going to places from the seven towers made from Joseph Stalin's command which stand taller than the Kremlin which one of them are the one of the tallest buildings in the world.

They looked around and felt the cool russian breeze run through their bodies. They started to walk out of the airport to the Limo that was waiting for them but the limo pulled up next to them as they walked out of the airport.

"Convenient." Dust says under his breath as the Limo driver got out of the car and shook Dust's hand.

"How are you sir?" The Limo driver asked with his thick russian accent as he stopped shaking Dust's hand.

"I am good. Do you know where we need to go?" Dust asks.

"Yes the Freddy Fazzbear's in the middle of Moscow next to the Kremlin." The Limo driver answered as he opened the right back door of the Limo so Dust, Lynda, and Exo could get in.

Dust sat in the back seat next to the left back door. Lynda and Exo sat next to each other near the front talking about life and stuff. Dust was just looking out the window thinking about Ash. How he missed her smell, Her soothing voice, and her sexyness but was inturpted by the Manager knocking on his window.

Dust lowered the window and The Manager said "Don't let him escape or else this mission is over." Then he slapped the trunk and the Limo started to mover.

"Well Dust, the destination is a twenty minute drive so just relax and listen to some of our Russian tunes." The Limo driver said turning up the radio so the rest of them could hear what Russian music could offer. It had a good beat to it but they could not understand it.

"So Dust. Bonnie has the Russian Army and his goons guarding him you know?" The Limo driver said which made Dust shocked. "Yeh Mr. Fazzbear and the prime minister struck a deal on taking you down. That Mutt and Vixen that you fought are the two people that are trying to assassinate you before you complete your mission."

"How do you know this stuff?" Dust asks.

"One of the company's best informants. Plus I am working for Mr. Fazzbear but he does not know that I am a spying on him." The Driver answered.

Dust clapped slowly and said "Good. We need information like that." Then Dust pointed his gun at the driver. "You do anything to betray us and this bullet that is in my chamber is going to go through your head. GOT IT?"

The Driver nodded and just kept driving. They passed some of the city and were going straight for the center. The heart of the Motherland so they can fix her cancer that is called "The Fagbear Crew." Lynda and Exo were looking out the window with excitement to see the snowfall.

"Wow we don't get this much back in America. Just rain and the occasional sleet." Lynda says wagging her tail.

"Yep just get snow, snow, And more snow." The Limo Driver says as their destination gets into view.

The Pizzeria was guarded from all sides with Russian troops and Animatronics holding AK47's and Makarov's. The animatronics seemed more organized than the models that he had to deal with. More like they were like a private army instead of barbarians.

Dust just chuckles to himself and says to himself "Easy."

They passed the place and went for a hotel a few blocks away so they could rest after their trip. They got there and got out of their vehicle. Dust thanked the driver and gave him a handshake and then Dust went to the lobby but noticed two familiar silhouettes staring at Dust but he shrugged it off and went inside and met Lynda and Exo.

They were having a shouting match with the tenant because that he thought that he was aiding criminals. Dust went up and just took a key and walked away with Lynda and Exo following.

They entered the Hotel room and just put their bags on the floor near the door and just sat down on the couch and rested. They were tired from all the walking and fighting that they had to do in Nagasaki.

Dust just turned on the Tv and looked around watching the Russian shows. Lynda decided to go to sleep and Exo took a shower.

A few hours later there were knocks heard at the door. Dust grunted and got up and opened the door. It was a man in his twenties with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Yuri Cosminov and i am here to give you some information about your target. Is the name Bonnie i presume?" The man says.

**Ok guys sorry for the wait,**

**NEWS (YAY)**

**THE DEAVIANTART WILL BE GOING UP SOON BUT I NEED SOME FANART SO I CAN DO A CONTEST OF THE BEST FANART.**

**Plus Do people still want the Deviantart account to go up or naw?**

**(Just Gotta Be Sure)**


	18. The Great Rabbit Chase

**The Great Rabbit Chase,**

"Well?" Dust asked the man. "Tell me."

"The place will be closed any minute and Bonnie goes in his car to his house out in the middle of Siberia where he and his family lives so lets go." Yuri says as he starts to go downstairs to the lobby. Dust followed Yuri with his Honey Badger in hand. They both rushed through the lobby and got in Yuri's car.

They both entered and Dust was excited because he knew this was a stakeout.

"Yay stakeout. I love these." Dust says as Yuri started his car and they both drove off. Then Yuri turned up the Russian tunes and just for the hell of it they both sang along to the songs that were playing on the radio. But when they got to the Pizzeria Yuri shut off the car and they just waited. There were guards talking about politics and what not Dust was not paying any attention because he could not even understand what they were saying.

After twenty minutes of waiting Dust and Yuri see Bonnie come out of the Pizzeria. He was looking like a Pimp with his white suit and cane. He had two guards assist him into his car. He thanked them and drove off. This was the cue for Yuri to start his car and to drive after Bonnie's car that was going down the road.

They hit the highway twenty minutes later and were caught in traffic but Bonnie's car started to be swarmed by Russian Military vehicles. Dust can see the military cars swarm Bonnie's car and sighed.

"Well at this rate Yuri we can not touch him without alerting the whole military force." Dust says looking at Bonnie's car and seeing Bonnie jamming out to his tunes in his car but then he got a phone call that might make him speed off in his car.

[ In Bonnie's car]

"Hello who is this?" Bonnie asks holding his phone by his shoulder and neck so he could have his both hands on the steering wheel.

"Your savior… Dust is right up your ass look behind you to the left a little." The voice answered.

Bonnie looked behind him and saw Dust and Yuri and he flipped out and stepped on the gas pedal making him go over the speed limit. He pulled out his gun and started to shoot at Dust and Yuri as he sped off.

"You will not get me alive!" He shouted as a bullet hit Yuri in the shoulder.

[In Yuri's car]

A bullet hit Yuri in the shoulder and he grunted in pain. Dust reached his arm over to Yuri's shoulder and felt the wound. He found the bullet and ripped it out and Yuri gritted his teeth in pain but then smiled and stepped on the gas pedal and went after Bonnie's car at full speed.

"Dust when we get close you need to shoot him in the head." Yuri says then was interrupted by an unmarked car smashed into Yuri's car. Dust got a good look at the driver and he recognized him within an instant. The unmarked car was a Black truck with silver rims and the windows were clear as day.

"Rex you bastard." Dust says looking at Rex who was trying to overtake Yuri's car so he could T-Bone them. Rex smiled and sped up but Dust shot at his tire and popped his tire making him spin out but a Vixen jumped out of the Car and onto Yuri's car trying to rip Yuri out of the driver's seat but Dust reached his hand out and Sierra threw Dust out instead but Dust just leaped onto the roof and pulled out his Katana and then Sierra jumped onto the roof and pulled out two shorter Katanas.

"Lets go.." Dust says swinging his Katana at her but her blades caught his Kanana and She smiled.

"I want your head on my wall." Sierra says then slashing Dust chest making a big gash cross his right shoulder down to his left hip. Then Dust smiled as the gash healed instantly. Sierra looked at Dust shocked but kept on trying to kill him but Dust blocked her attacks with ease then grabbing her by the neck and started to strangle her. They approached Bonnie's car fast he was shooting at Dust but he was missing every shot. Dust threw Sierra at Bonnie's car but missed by a few feet and her body went flying off the highway.

Dust just smiled and thought 'Ops i littered, hope i don't get a fine.' then chuckled to himself but was interrupted by heavy gunfire. There was Russian Military trucks with Fifty cals on top firing at Dust at the Siberian border. There was a fence protected by dozens of Russian military personnel and vehicles that can transport four people and a gunner. They all directed their fire at Dust and Yuri but Yuri's car just plowed through the Border patrol no problem but then they were chased by two Russian Mil Mi-25 firing their missiles and miniguns at Dust and Yuri.

But then Dust smiled and jumped at one of the helicopters with this Katana and chopped it completely in half before teleporting to the next one and killing both the Gunner and the Pilot and taking control of the helicopter and started to blow away any trucks that were close behind. Yuri looked back and smiled at Dust and Dust smiled back at Yuri as they both came close to Bonnie's car.

As Yuri pulled up to make the shot at Bonnie, Yuri's car spontaneously spun out and hit a tree making Yuri fly out the window and hitting a patch of snow knocking him out instantly but Dust flew on getting closer to the car.

When Dust was within reach of Bonnie's car Dust jumped out of the Helicopter making it crash to the ground below. Dust landed on Bonnie's car making a thud which made Bonnie start to swerve the car trying to throw Dust off but Dust crawled towards the driver side window and busting the window and gripping Bonnie by the neck. Then he pulled out a detonator and smiled.

"See you in hell." He says pulling the detonator making the car explode.

**Well sorry I was not writing lately…. This is because of family matters and what not but Merry late Christmas and a Happy New year.**

**Oh and my present to you guys is a link: **

**Send all of your FanArt there.**


	19. The Gates Of Heaven

**The Gates Of Heaven****,**

Dust woke up to see a bright light…. But he could see a silhouette of a angle. The figure walked closer to Dust. Dust knew what was happening… He was dead or having a near death experience. He was praying to god it was a near death experience.

"Dust, Dust." It called in a familiar tone. Dust could recognize it buy his mother's voice. The figure was now next to Dust caressing his head softly.

[In Reality]

Yuri was driving fast yelling Dust's name as Dust nodded in and out of consciousness. Dust had some shrapnel in his side piercing his left kidney and he was losing blood fast. You wonder why he could just not heal himself and just stay alive? Well in Dust's case he would need to get the piece of shrapnel out before he can heal… People like him can not heal from wounds like this until the item that is afflicting the wound is safely taken out or else he would bleed out like a normal human.

[In Dust's Dream]

"Mom?" Dust asks the figure… He was disoriented from the injuries so the figure could not make a clear picture in his mind.

"Yes John… It's me Mom." The figure says to Dust patting him gently..

"What is happening?" Dust asks as he got a good look at this figure. The Figure or John's mom as Dust confirmed by the figure's face had bleach white robes on with wings on the back. She had scarlet hair with a hailo floating two inches above her head. She had brown eyes and a almost pink lips.. She looks older than she was when she died… She died by a bullet to the head by some gang members in Detroit which was still there on her forehead as John remembers because she was killed right in front of him…

He could remember the screams and cries from the people around John as his mother fell backwards with blood pouring out of her wound.

He could also remember the faces of her killers well. One of them was black with tattoos all over his right arm which had the notorious "Crips" symbol. He looked the part too with his blue hat and his dark blue shirt with his denim jeans. His face was covered with a bandana so well the John could not see his face.

"John do what I could not in defending our family from harm." She says lifting Dust up bridal style.

[In Reality]

"Dust you need to wake up buddy." Yuri says holding the collapsed Dust in his arms carrying him into his undisclosed safe house near Chernobyl where Lynda and Exo where waiting for them both bound in tears thinking that Dust was going to die.

[In Dust's Dream]

She started to walk Dust towards a bead and laid him down flat on it.

"Mom why? Why did you die?" Dust asks while a tear falls from his cheek.

"To save you. Then you could save the world." She responds as she slowly fades away. "Now wake up John… Dust I mean… Avenge me.. Avenge the humans that fell trying to defend your cause." Dust can feel a sharp pain in his left side and which shocked him and he grabbed his side he put his hand to his face and saw blood… He coughed up blood and fainted.

[In Reality]

Yuri rushed Dust to a table and gently put laid him down… Dust was babbling about random stuff but at least his eyes were still open. Exo and Lynda watched in horror as they saw massive amounts of blood fall from the table and on the floor as Yuri ripped the shrapnel out of Dust. Yuri placed the shrapnel in the garbage and sutured the wound. Dust reached over to his wound and then retraced his hand to his face to see the blood and he passed out.

[A Few hours later]

"Dust?" A familiar voice called out to him… He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ash standing over him worried.. Next to her was Lynda who was balling her eyes out.

Ash smiled and embraced Dust with a hug. "Thank the lord that you are alive." Ash says crying in Dust's fur. Dust made a weak smile and slowly rubbed her back. She smiled back.

"So how did you get here so fast?" Dust asked with a weak tone.

"Well Dusty I have a secret to tell you." Ash says trying to spit out the rest. After a minute of silence she mustered up the courage to say the rest of her sentence. "Well Lynda and me are like the same body Dust." She starts to explain how she turned into Lynda so she could be with Dust while he hunted down the Fazzbear Crew.

Dust was a little pissed and tried to scream but he was too injured to scream so he asked in a serious tone "Wheres Jr?"

"With uncle Jo." Ash says with a smile and wagging her big bushy fox tail. Dust smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Atleast you are safe." Then he fell asleep smiling.

Yuri came up to Ash with a bat and he started to yell "INTRUDER." Dust shot up from his sleep and stopped Yuri before he smacked Ash with his bat. "Meet my wife Yuri." Dust says while Yuri puts his bat down to greet her.

"Nice to meet you Yuri." Ash says in a friendly tone as she goes to shake his hand. He scowls at her and shakes her hand… His grip was so tight that it almost crushed her hand. He released the handshake after a minute of just bare crushing then he walked off steaming.

"What is his problem?" Ash asked.

"I dont know.. He just might hate vixens." Dust says falling back asleep.

**Well time to get back in the groove of things.. I am back to once a day baby!**

**Oh and before I leave you guys for today heres a link to my Deviantart: **


	20. A Unexpected Surprise

**A Unexpected Surprise,**

Dust woke up still with the pain in his side but he had a Vixen right on-top of him sleeping. Dust looked at her and smiled.

"Ahh that is my Ash." Dust says quietly to himself. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and looked around to see everybody sleeping. Then he took a quick look at the window that was next to him and saw the moon was high in the sky with its fullness. He felt the cold Russian breeze brush over his skin and he shuddered a bit but felt warm because Ash was right on top of him keeping him warm with her love.

Then suddenly he heard a deep war cry, which shot him up out of the bed knocking Ash to the floor and waking her up instantly. Dust looked out of the window to see a mob of Animatronics and one Bull that was staring down Dust with his sky blue eyes which on contact with Dust's gaze turned red.

The Bull pointed and with his deep raspy voice he shouted "Meat.." The other Animatronics looked over to where the Bull was pointing and saw Dust looking straight back at them with shock in his eyes. They all started to charge. Except the Bull because his eyes were flickering from red to a golden yellow.

Dust readied his Katina as the Animatronics charged with their blades cocked and aimed to kill.

[Three Hours before.]

There was a knock at 's office.

"Come in and don't waste my time." says annoyed because he was in the middle of doing something on his computer. The door opened and one of the Russian Generals walked in with a notice for . The General placed the file on Mr. Fazzbear's desk and walked out of the room.

worried opened the file and saw two pictures.

One picture was of Chica at her bar with a bullet to her head and the rest of her body was everywhere across the ruins of her bar with Tokyo police surrounding the body dancing and burning her remains. The second picture was of Bonnie or what was left of him because when the car exploded the only part recognizable some of his face that detached from his body.

was about to puke at the sight of his creations being mutilated and laughed at by others. But he slammed his fist on the table but then he looked at what he was doing on his computer… He saw the Bull Animatronic model and smiled…

"Well… Just some improvements and i can whip this bad-boy up in two hours then send him to Russia to defeat Dust once and for all." says then goes to work improving the model making it virtually indestructible to anything. The fucker can even stop a tank if it needs to.

[Two hours later.]

smiled as he finished building the Bull.

The bull towered 14 feet tall and weighed about 3200 pounds. He was red from head to toe but except his long tusks which had sharpened so much it could pierce tank armor. But one small defect.. was short on money so he had to make the Bull speechless but he can udder weird sayings and quotes from the dark recesses of his mind.

turned the Bull on and stepped back a bit afraid of the Bull attacking him when he woke up from his slumber. But the Bull looked at him and smiled.

[Present time.]

"Holy shit Dust what the hell?" Ash asks but then looked outside to see the Dust hacking and slashing away at the Animatronics with his Katina. She quickly woke up Lynda and Exo and they saw the same thing happen. They were both amazed to see Dust fight in his injured state.

"Go the fuck away you mongrels." Dust shouts as he rips a Animatronic Bear's head off with his bare hands. But they ignored his command and still attacked with their blades. But then Dust heard thumping. The noise was getting louder and then when he looked to his right he saw the Bull charge at him with speeds that could overtake a car. At the last second he jumped out of the way but the Bull slammed his fist on the ground. The shock-wave made everyone around him fly about twenty feet in the opposite directions.

Ash, Exo, and Lynda watched in horror as Dust hit a tree with immense force almost opening his wound.

Dust gripped his wound and howling in pain but he got up and saw a group of animatronics looking at him laughing.

"Ohh Ol Dusty is hurt." One of them said then the rest of them laughed but they made the biggest mistake of their lives because with one sweep of his Katina all of their heads fell of their necks. Some of them survived and they tried to flee but were shot in the head by Ash with her Bolt Action Sniper that she grabbed from Yuri's trunk. She ran over to Dust who was breathing heavily from that attack that he just made. His wound was slowly opening but was healing as it opened. Ash smiled and thought 'Ol Dusty is back.' They both then looked at the Bull which was staring back at them with a cold stare.

The Bull charged at Dust and Ash. Dust teleported him and Ash out of harms way and into the house. "We gotta get out of here." Lynda says nervously as she looks at the Bull.

The Bull looks back at her and smiles and begins to charge. Lynda screamed in shock witch made Dust and the rest of them look back to see the charging Bull. Dust smiled and took all of them out of harms way by teleporting them to safety... But the Bull followed they were soon taped between the Bull and the Russian army. They had no choice but to stand and fight.

**Well that was interesting.. Thanks to Salem1987 I could get Bulldozer in here as a Villain. **

**If you haven't yet please go check out my Deviant art:**

**And please… Tell me how you guys like the story so far from 1-10. **


	21. An Ol' Fight

**An Ol' Italian and Irish fight in the Motherland,**

Lynda stood there shocked as Bulldozer charged at her with immense speed with his horns in front of him like knives. Lynda could feel her life flash before her eyes as the Bull charged at her. As he got closer and closer Bulldozer smiled knowing he will kill her on impact.

But before he got inches away from her he was knocked out of the way by an angry wolf on the verge of killing…

"Dust.." Lynda says weakly as she came out of the shock.

Bulldozer hit the ground with the force enough to cause a category one earthquake but he got up and saw Dust and immediately charged at him.. But Dust stood his ground and smiled as Bulldozer charged the same charge that he did to Lynda.

As Bulldozer was halfway through his charge Dust began to charge at him.

Bulldozer smiled as Dust began to charge..

"That fool…. He will be killed by my strength." Bulldozer thought as he was charging at Dust. But Dust had other plans.

[Mr. Fazzbear's office]

"Hows the mission going?" Mr. Fazzbear asked into his long distance radio.

"Bad…. Bonnie is dead and the fight with Dust is not holding out well for us." One of Mr. Fazzbear's goons said back in the radio.

"Where is Rex and Sierra?" Mr. Fazzbear commanded.

"MIA, sir." The Goon answered.

"Well FUCKING FIND THEM AND GET THEM BACK THERE." Mr. Fazzbear screamed into the radio.

"That won't be a problem." A Familiar male voice interrupted with an Irish accent. "We are on the way."

Mr. Fazzbear smiled as he heard the familiar voice…

"Go get em Rex." Mr. Fazzbear said in a confident voice.

[Rex's Car]

Rex stood on top of the car with confidence in his chest as Sierra drove the car. They heard the screams and cries of their comrades dying in the hands of Dust.

"This is the day that we take him out…. Here or never." Rex said to Sierra.

"For our comrades that died for the cause." Sierra and Rex shouted as they arrived at the fight and saw Bulldozer and Dust charge at each other. They both smiled thinking that Dust would be killed by the bull but looked in shock as they both saw Dust just jump in the air and jump kick Bulldozer in the face.

They both snarled and started to walk towards Dust and Bulldozer… As they walk some of Mr. Fazzbear's goons started to cheer.

[Dust]

Dust jumped over Bulldozer and kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Dust smiled as the Bull fell with a thud.

"Bigger they are…. The harder they fall." Dust says to himself. But Dust heard the cheers of some of the Goons that were watching and he looked over to their direction and saw Rex and Sierra stare back at Dust giving shooting him looks.

"Well more people challenge me.." Dust says pointing to Rex and Sierra after they got through the crowd. They both just smiled back and charged at Dust with Rex holding his Dual Macheddies and Sierra with her Dual short Katanas.

Dust pulled out his Katana and stood there readying it for the fight as they charged. When they both got close enough they both started to cut and slash at Dust trying to hit him but all their attacks were blocked by Dust's Katana but one of Rex's stabs went through Dust's defences and hit him in the chest.

They both smiled and kicked him to the ground.

Ash watched as they kicked her husband to the ground. She got angrier at each time they kicked him. She looked around and saw one of Yuri's Katanas that were over his fireplace and she grabbed it. It was the same as a Ninja's Katana but more sharper.

"Yes… We finally won." Rex says kicking Dust in the stomach forcing blood out of Dust's mouth.

Ash charged at them with her Katana. They both looked at her laughing and put up their blades to block but they were sliced in half by Ash's Katana.

They both looked at her in shock and charged at her with their fists but they were both greeted by her left and right fists connecting with their faces. They both got knocked back with bleeding noses.

Ash laughed. "Is that what all you guys got?" She asks pulling Dust up.

Rex and Sierra pulled out their guns and pointed them at them. Dust and Ash smiled and pointed their guns at them too. All of them slowly backed up a few meters.

"Who is going to fire the first shot?" Dust asks.

"WHY DON'T YOU PUSSIES DO IT!" Rex shouts almost squeezing the trigger.

Ash smiled and said "Calm down mutt." and fired the first shot hitting the ground next to him. Rex jumped and shot a bullet to Dust and missed.

Dust smiled and dropped his weapons and charged at Rex and Rex did the same… They both charged looking at each other with fury in their eyes..

They both got to each other and started throwing punches at each other. Rex and Dust both hit each other with rapid succession making them both stumble back with bleeding noses.

"So you are a good fighter after all." Dust says punching Rex in the stomach and sends him flying across the field back to Sierra. He growled and sighed at the same time.

"Well… Its going to never happen." Rex said "Never."

**Ok guys I am so very sorry for not writing a chapter for a long time.. Shit happens IRL and you have to take care of it.. Plus are you guys liking the GTA Fan Fic that I posted a few days ago and like the last time 1-10 and be honest.. It helps me better.**

**Plus do you guys want me to make some short stories about Dust's past.. If so tell me please. **

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter.. I promise the next chapter will come out real soon.**


	22. Getting out of The Motherland

**Getting out of the Motherland,**

Dust and Ash laughed as Rex jumped from the shot and started to walk off. They were just wanting to get out of here so they could get to Italy so they could kill Freddy.. Dust was just tired of fighting in Russia and Ash just wanted to get rid of those two that were following them.

"Lets just kill those two…" Ash said seriously

Dust looked at her and laughed.. He knew that they would be easy to kill but they seem to come back. This confused Dust a lot when he thought about this. But he smiled at the fact that he was just one step closer to avenging the deaths of millions that died in Japan and around the world under 's hand so they kept walking.

Ash stopped and looked at Dust while he walked ahead and looked behind her to Rex and Sierra staring at them. Their eyes suck in her mind like knives but she shakes it off and catches up to Dust who was on his phone. He was texting Lynda to see if she was alright.

_Dust: Lynda are you ok?_

_Lynda: Yes I am alright._

_Dust: Exo?_

_Lynda: With me right now… Where are you going?_

_Dust: Airport, we are leaving…. Bonnie is dead and so will Freddy soon._

Dust stopped walking, he looked at Ash and smiled. She looked back into his blue eyes and blushed, she had never seen his blue eyes in a while beaming at her just had to make her blush.

"Ash… You know I love you right?" Dust asked as he started to walk again. Ash caught up to Dust and kissed him on the cheek blushing hard. Dust blushed and looked back into Ash's eyes, Ash was smiling and looking cute doing it too. She was waiting all this time to do that since Dust left for Boston a few weeks back.

Dust smiled and picked her up bridal style. Ash let out a little squeal, Dust liked it when she did that. She nuzzled into Dust's chest, closed her eyes and smiled as they walked all the way back to Yuri's house. When they entered they saw Yuri

Yuri saw the two and got pissed off. Dust looked at Yuri confused and asked "What is your problem?" But Yuri stayed silent.

[Flashback]

Dust was lied down on a table with a piece of shrapnel in his left side and was bleeding profusely.. Lynda and Exo were standing around the table worried because their comrade was injured and knocking at death's door. He was saying gibberish things. But Yuri was determined to save Dust, his comrade.

He proceeded to do surgery on him trying to pull the piece that was stuck in Dust but he heard a sound and turned around to see a Vixen behind him.

She was crimson red and with a lighter red underbelly. Her eyes shined a golden yellow, and her odor was a lavender scent. A diamond ring sat on her left ring finger to signify that she was engaged

Yuri pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. She looked at him smiling and put up her hands. She motioned him to come closer so Yuri did but little did he know that she was planning something.

"What do you want Vixen?" Yuri asked in his thick russian accent as he inched closer aiming his gun at her. The Vixen's smile grew even more as he inched closer and closer to her. When he was within arm's reach she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her and punched him in the stomach so hard he spat out blood. His gun flew next to Lynda and made her jump and she looked back and saw the Vixen and smiled.

He stumbled back in a daze and looked at the Vixen.

Yuri got pissed and charged at her again but was punched in the face harder than a fifty pound weight hitting your foot. He looked over to where he was punched and saw Lynda cocking her arm and fist for another punch, anger was in her eyes. Lynda kept punching him and punching him until Yuri was on the floor in a daze.

"Don't mess with my sister." Lynda says as she gives Yuri the final blow and knocking out Yuri.

A Few hours later he woke up and saw Dust still on the table with the shrapnel in his side but the Vixen was next to him crying her eyes out. Dust was still speaking gibberish and losing blood fast. Yuri walked to Dust and the Vixen but the Vixen noticed Yuri and got in a defencive stance.

"Listen Vixen, I can save Dust.. Just let me work on him." Yuri said but the Vixen growled in disgust. "The names Ash not Vixen and if you fucking kill him I will have your head on a pike." Ash says backing away from Dust so that Yuri could help Dust.

He pulled out the shrapnel and threw it away. He sighed in relief and sutured Dust's wound up. He saw Dust grab his side and pass out and smiled. Ash pushed Yuri away from Dust and sat on top of Dust hugging him.

"Thank You." She mouthed as she layed on Dust and passed out on top of him.

[End Of Flashback]

"Yuri?" Dust asks Yuri.

"YURI?" Dust shouts snapping Yuri out of his trance.

He looked at Dust and Ash "Yeh what's up?" Yuri asks.

"Wheres Lynda and Exo?" Dust asked. "Yeh I want to chat with my sister again." Ash says, Dust's eyes widen as he heard this but immediately snapped out of it.

"They are on their way to the Airport in Moscow. They took one of my cars, If we go now we will meet them there." Yuri says to the two as he puts on his jacket and motioning them to follow. They followed Yri to his car. It was a Yellow old timey four door car with khaki leather seats.

They all got in and started to drive, Dust called The Manager to tell him to get a plane at the Airport.

"Hello Boss get a plane to the Moscow international in a few hours." Dust says into his phone.

"What? You killed Bonnie that fast?" The Manager asks.

"Yeh blew the fucker up." Dust says giving a little chuckle.

"Good job boy.. One step closer to ending this reign of terror." The Manager says in a cheerful tone and hanging up.

Dust put down the phone and looked out the window. He saw the landscape and the ruined Building of Chernobyl.

"Yes." Dust said quietly "We will end this soon." Then he looked over to Ash who was smiling and enjoying the scenery.

**I am sorry guys that this chapter took longer than expected. I had some things happen to me that put me in a deep depression but I am back.. I found a light at the end of this tunnel of Depression, somebody to love, to hold, to care for… Her compassion for me helped me write this chapter and others to come out soon. **

**Plus do you want me to continue The Dust Chronicles too? It was supposed to be a short story and Rate it from 1/10 It helps me alot.**

**See you guys in the next chapter, My Comrades, My Italian Family. **


End file.
